I'm Always Here
by Trish-Is-Mine
Summary: A WWE Diva is in an abusive relationship. When ever he hurts he, she always cries on the WWE champ John Cena's shoulder. John has always liked her, but will she go with him or stay with her abusive boyfriend. Dedicated to Candilicous!John x Trish!
1. I had enough

Authors Notes- Hey Everyone! My very first fic and I am excited! Even though think it will suck! Yup…no confidence in my writing! I am doing all of this because I want to be a journalist when I am older! This is dedicated to ESHA or also known as Candilicous because she helped me with this! A LOT! I do not own any characters! They own themselves!

Chapter 1: I had enough!

Trish Stratus sighed as she looked onto the T.V screen. She was watching Monday Night Raw and was getting fairly nervous. There was a tag team match between Carlito, Triple H and her boyfriend Chris Masters facing Kane, Big Show and her best friend John Cena. The match was well fought but the Cena team won the match. Trish was nervous because she new that her boyfriend will be extremely angry when he arrived home tonight. That was not a good sign for her.

At first, the relationship was going very strong and she thought that they were in love. Then there were the rumors of him sleeping with her ex-best friend Torrie Wilson and her life changed from there. She and Chris started to get into more and more fights because she could not trust him. She was too scared to even ask him about the rumors about him and Torrie were true. Then she could not take the stress anymore and asked him about it. She never imagined about what came next. He connected his fist to her jaw.

She was shocked to say the least. The funniest thing was that he did not even seem to care about what he did to her. He just stood over her and gave her the coldest and evilest smile ever. Trish thought this beating would only happen once but time proved her wrong. He then started to beat her up daily. He also threatened to severely hurt her if she ever left him. Bruises covered her body from head to foot and took tons of makeup to cover them all up. Other WWE superstars always were concerned and asked her about the bruises but she always had a lie for them. The worst part about it was that Chris controlled her life after the incident. Whatever he said, was what happened in the relationship. She was to sacred to not listen to what he said knowing it could even kill her in the end. One of Chris's lists of demands was for her not to see John anymore. She listened and she has not talked to her best friend in a month and that really hurt her.

She felt her heart stop when she heard the door to the hotel slam shut. She knew that Chris is home and he was not in a good mood. Losing that match tonight probably fuelled his anger even more. She stood up and walked to the front door and met him there. She smiled sweetly at him, trying to calm him down and saving her very own life in the process.

"Hey Chris…..great match tonight…you did awes..." Trish was shocked at the sudden pain that entered her right cheek. Knowing there will be a giant bruise tomorrow. Tears ran down her cheek from the pain, knowing that she was going to get beaten once again.

"NICE MATCH! NICE MATCH…ARE YOU BLIND OR ARE THE FAKE BLONDE ROOTS GETTING TO YOU!"" He yelled.

"Sorry" Trish sobbed.

" Your probably to stupid to notice that I lost my match you slut…It was all because of you sleeping buddy John…you know for all the pain he caused me tonight is exactly what I'm going to do to you" He yelled getting even louder than before. He pushed Trish violently back and she tripped and landed hard.

"Pleas…stop…Please..." she begged through sobs.

" What Trashy you afraid..." Chris said in the coldest voice she ever heard.

"Yes…please…plea..." Chris's right fist connected with her lip. She felt the cut and the blood starting to pour out of her wound. She sobbed knowing that there was no one here to save her. She quickly got back to her feet. She was all alone in their hotel room with her abusive boyfriend. She thought reasoning with him one more time could work.

"Chris…I said I was sorry…please…it is not my fault… I am not sleeping with John…he is just my best friend" She said in between sobs. 

"Oh yeah…Trish your nothing but the company slut…the whole WWE knows that…I know that…The world knows that…so why not sleep with the champ to get even higher power In the business than before" He smiled wickedly at her. His words were the biggest wound she suffered through the whole fight. She knew she was not a slut but hearing it over and over again by the crowds really did hurt her. The WWE superstars in the business knew she was not a slut, and that she sometimes played one on television. But the fans never seemed to see pass the storyline; they never saw the real Trish Stratus. The kind, beautiful and humble person she truly was.

"I am not a slut "she said quietly.

" WHAT? "He yelled.

" I am not a slut "she said again.

" Don't talk back at me "he threatened.

" I am not a slut" she said again.

"Do not talk back at me you slut" he said as he once again pushed her violently back. She stumbled on the coach but got up to her feet once again.

"I am not a slut" She yelled. This was the bravest time she felt in the whole relationship.

"DO NOT TALK BACK AT ME YOU SLUT! "He roared. He mustered all the power in one fist and swung it right at her. The fist connected with her right cheek. This punch was the toughest one she ever faced. She literally thought her head was punched off. Knowing their would be a giant bruise there in the next day. When she hit the ground Trish knew that she was down for the count. She could not move her body anymore. She barely moved her arms and legs only moving them to get comfortable with the ground because she knew she would be their for awhile. She looked up and saw the sickening smirk on Chris's face. 

"Like I said…Don't you ever talk back at me" he threatened. He was smiling about what he did to her. Tears poured down her eyes as she faced the other side of the room. She closed her eyes hoping to get some rest to move again.

"I'll be leaving now... Torrie said she has an awesome evening planned for us…she is so much hotter than you…she's skinny and you're a giant fat ass…she is not the company slut like you are my dear" He said evilly at her. She still had her eyes shut as more tears poured out of them. So she has an abusive and cheating boyfriend. 

'Wow aren't I lucky' she thought.

"So Trish do not stay up to late because I will be a little busy tonight" he chuckled evilly. Next thing she heard was the hotel room open and slam closed. For now she knew she was out of danger. Trish wondered how long that will last though. Never knowing when he would come back for round number 2.

She knew she had to do stop the beatings rite now. She quickly mustered whatever strength she had left and got up on both of her feet. She quickly got to her feet and checked the clock on the table. 

'Hmm…Its 12:00 pm. He better be at his room" she thought. She checked for his room number and walked out of her hotel room hoping that he was at his room. She knew that he would protect her. Since he was at Whorries room this was the perfect time to escape.

She quickly took the elevator and thanked God for no visitors in their, to see how beaten she was. She got off at his floor and quickly found his hotel room. When she got their, she took a giant sigh knowing that this could be the end of this abuse. She started to knock on the door hoping he was there.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

There was no answer as she knocked once again.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'm coming…I'm coming "She heard a familiar voice say, she took a giant sigh of relief. The door opened up to the exact person she wanted to see. When he saw her his jaw dropped. He never saw her like this before.

"OMG! TRISHA WAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He yelled.

"I…need…your help…John" She cried. Tears rolled down her cheek as the champ hugged her tightly.

End Chapter 1!


	2. Only if you knew

Author's note- So this is the second chapter. I think I am doing an okay job. Saw Saturday Night Main Event and it was awesome! Trish was looking hot! (DROOLS AT TRISH, Candice and Ashley) Okay, I just want to warn you their might be a couple of shocking surprises. Like I said I don't own anyone. Please Review! I really need it!

Chapter 2: Only if you knew

"OMG! TRISHA WHAT HAPPENNED? "He yelled.

"I…need…your help…John" she cried. Tears rolled down her cheek as the champ hugged her tightly. He led her inside his hotel room and sat her on his bed. He sat beside her.

"Trish what happened to you? Who did this?" John questioned. He was really worried about her. She was his best friend and the woman he secretly had feelings for. John always liked Trish, and when they became friends his feelings for her only grew more and more. It killed him to hear that Trish was dating Chris. He was hoping that she would notice that they should be together. But it never happened. John knew Trish was a beautiful person, inside and out. Seeing her like this, all beaten and depressed sure made him want to kill the person who did this to her.

"Trish what happened? Who did this?" he questioned once again.

"Chris "she said quietly. John's jaw dropped once again as he hugged her tightly.

He could not believe that Chris could of done this to her. He remembered last month when he was telling the whole raw roster how much he loved her. He knew he would of never done this to her if she was with him. He was truly pissed off right now.

"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" he roared. Trish jumped at the sound of his voice. John looked back at Trish and started for the door when he felt a hand grabbed onto his arm.

"Don't…for me…please" Just like that John gave up. Personally, he would not mind giving him a couple of shots in the head but if she did not want him to. He will listen to her. He led her back on the bed and sat her down once again. He looked at her and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me? How come you're not talking to me lately?" he asked. The hurt on his face didn't go unnoticed and Trish sighed. She knew she should have talked to John about it but she just couldn't. Chris would have just hurt her even more. She quickly gave John a big hug and looked in his blue eyes and frowned.

"I'm sorry…I really am. I should have talked to you but I was too scared. He threatened me if he ever seen me near you ever again then he would kill me. I am sorry if I you felt that I was abandoning you because I truly wasn't. John you're my best friend for the rest of my life and I will never leave you." John smiled at her and hugged her. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and looked back at her. She truly felt safe right no. All of her fears were gone because she knew that John would protect her in the end.

She quickly got up off the couch and went to the mirror. She sighed as she saw the bruise that formed on her cheek. She also saw the giant cut on her lip. There was still some blood coming out of it and there was blood also on her clothes. John walked up to her and saw that she was checking out her injuries. Even though she had some injuries on her face, she still looked beautiful to him.

"Trish…Go take a shower… I will clean your up when you're done." He suggested. Trish smiled at him.

"Thank you...That's exactly what I needed" she said as she hugged John. She then walked into the washroom and proceeded to take her shower.

She got undressed and turned the water on. She put it very steamy just the way she liked it and stepped in the shower. She smiled as the hot water touched her body. Her muscles all relaxed and she felt okay again. The water washed away all the dried blood that covered her from her busted lip. When she was done she dried her hair with his blow dryer and dried off her body. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom.

When John saw her, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was there in his room only wearing towel.

"Ugh…Trish you looking for something" he asked. She was searching around his room looking for something.

"Just wondering if you have any clothes I can wear because mine is all covered in blood" she said.

"Ugh…yeah you can have one of my Hustle, Loyalty and Respect shirts" he said as he dug through a suitcase and pulled it out. She smiled and took it from him and went back into the bathroom. She put the shirt on and came back out wearing the same sweat pants then before.

"Thank you John for the shirt…I'll go and try to find Ashley so I can room with her" she said as she headed for the door. John quickly got up and grabbed her arm.

"You can stay here" he offered

She smiled sweetly at him." Don't worry about it. I do not want to put you out" she said.

"Your not" he said. He didn't want her to go. He finally gets to talk to her again and she tries to leave.

"Thank you" she said as she smiled sweetly at him. She once again felt brave. Knowing that john wouldn't let Chris hurt her was a giant reassurance for her.

She looked at the clock and it said 1:00a.m. "I am going to go to bed now…what about you?" she asked.

He nodded and got situated on the couch. Trish looked at him weirdly. "Why are you on the coach?"

"Because you are on the bed" he said.

"We can share it…were not four"

"Okay" he sighed as he got off the couch. They got into the giant hotel bed and turned off all the lights.

"Goodnight Trisha" he said.

"Goodnight John" she said as she gave him one more hug. The two soon fell asleep.

As soon as Trish fell asleep she started to have a nightmare.

_Nightmare:_

"_I saw you two together" Chris Masters yelled._

"_No" she yelled._

"_Yes" he said as he started to hit Trish. He started to strangle her._

Trish awoke as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't brave anymore. She knew that no matter what Chris would find her. So she decided she had to go back. She got up and walked to a pen and a piece of paper and wrote John a note.

_Dear John, _

_I cannot stay anymore. Chris will find me and hurt me. So I have to go back. Please do no come after him or me! I will be okay. If you really are my best friend you will respect my wishes. I'm sorry but I have to go! I will find you so we can talk!_

_I Love You! _

_From: Trish!_

She cried as she finished writing the letter and she set it back on his hotel desk. She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. She got back up and cried as she walked out of his hotel room. Returning to Chris, and back to his abusive ways where it all started for her.

John awoke right as she left and noticed that she was gone. He got up and searched for her. He couldn't find her. That's when he spotted the letter she wrote. He read it and was shocked to hear that she left. He took a giant sigh as he went to bed.

'_Trish Why do you go back? He is just going to hurt you again. You should be with me! I love you and I would never hurt you. But only if you knew what could have been…Only if you knew' _this is what he thought of right before he allowed sleep to consume him.

End Chapter 2!


	3. You're going to pay!

Author's note- Okay! Here I am again! All people must review! I hope all readers tell other Trish and John lovers to see if they like this story! Dedicated to Candilicous! Thanks for everything! I know Esha won't do this but can someone write me a Trish and Mike Mizanin fic! That is now my third favorite couple! Right behind Trish and Randy and Trish and John! Please!

Chapter 3: You're going to pay!

'Why did she leave?' John thought, as he was sitting at a table in the catering room for Monday Night Raw. This was the question he's been asking himself for a week. That night she sounded so desperate for his help, so why did she go back to him. John couldn't understand why she did that, so tonight he decided that he will have a talk with the women's champ.

"JOHN! JOHN!" Randy Orton yelled as he eyed his best friend. He was trying to tell him about his date with Stacy but all he did was zone out.

"What?" John said. He once again zoned out thinking about Trish.

"For the last twenty minutes I have been trying to tell you about my date…so Stacy and I went to a fancy restau…" He knew that John was once again zoned out. He was starting to get annoyed with his best friend. He had no idea what was bothering him, but he knew that he was going to find out. He first had to get his friend's attention. He knew the best thing. He lifted his arm and slapped John upside the head.

"Oww…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" John yelled. Randy smiled as his plan worked. John started to rub the back of his head, where randy had nit him.

"I needed to get your attention" Randy said. John stopped rubbing the back of hi head and looked straight at Randy. Giving him the evilest death glare you have ever seem.

"YOU COULDN"T ASK ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?" John yelled. He was in a bad mood and Randy hitting him did not help. Randy rolled his eyes at his friend's comments.

"I did and you just zone out…So what's wrong?" he asked.

John sighed. He had to get this off his chest. "It's Trish…She is being abused by Chris" Randy looked at his friend shocked.

"What?" Randy asked quietly.

"Trish is getting abused…She came to me crying last week. It was after Chris had abused her and she asked for my help but when I fell asleep she left and went back to him" he said as Randy's eyes went wide.

"And what happened?" Randy edged on.

"She went back…I don't know why though…I told her I would help her but she still went back…Worst thing is I think I am falling for her" John confessed as a smirk played an Randy's face.

"You love her?" Randy asked. John looked at his best fiend and nodded. A sad look was on John's face and Randy frowned. He always knew John to be a very positive guy, but seeing him like this, told him that he really did love Trish.

"What should I do?" John asked.

"I think you have to talk to her tonight and get her away from Chris" he replied. John nodded but the real question is how to get past Chris to get to Trish.

At that moment John looked and saw Chris Masters come into the catering room. He glared at him when he saw that he had his arm around the lovely women's champ Trish Stratus. He quickly set his focus on Trish. His glare softened when he saw her. She locked eyes with him and gave him a sad look as Chris was to busy talking to Carlito to notice.

Randy noticed the eyes locking between John and Trish so he decided he will help out so John can talk to Trish. Randy was sent by smackdown this week to be in an interpromotional match between him and Chris Masters. He decided that now would be a good time to discuss their storyline.

"Hey Chris" Randy said as he rose from his seat and walked to him.

"What do you want? "Chris asked rudely.

"Nothing man! Just wanted to discuss our match" Randy said as he raised his hands in the air innocently.

"I forgot. Okay we will go to my locker room. Trash you better go to your locker room while I go with Orton. Understand" He threatened. Trish got scared and nodded as Chris and Randy left the catering room.

Trish sighed as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She opened it and took a sip as everyone remained in the catering room. She grabbed her bottle and headed back to her locker room. John saw this as an opportunity to talk with her so he quickly got up and followed her to her locker room.

She opened the door and took a seat as she turned on the TV. That's when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly turned off the TV and ran to the door.

"John…what are you doing here" she whispered. Her eyes widen once she saw him.

"I need to talk to you…and I am not taking 'no' for answer" he said as he walked into the locker room. Trish sighed as she shut the door quickly hoping Chris would not see him come in. If he caught her with him, then there would be hell to pay. She turned and looked at John.

"What do you want?" She asked. She had a feeling that she knew what he was going to ask her.

"Tell me why you left?" he asked her. 'Bingo' she thought.

"John…"she started as he cut her off.

"TELL ME WHY YOU LEFT?" he yelled. Trish jumped at the sound of his voice. Tears started to pour out of her eyes. John's heart broke at the sound of her crying. Mostly because it was his fault she was crying.

"I had a nightmare that Chris was strangling me…It was because he caught me with you" She cried. John looked at her.

"I can protect you from him" He said as he looked at her. Trish just shook her head.

"You can't do anything John…I got to stay with him…that's the only way he wont hurt me as much" she said as John looked at her.

"How long are you going to stay with him? Huh! How long? Until he sticks you in a coffin…until you wind up dead…Huh Trish! Trish…I can't see you like that it would kill me" John said. Trish looked at him and noticed the tears coming down his eyes. She quickly ran to him and hugged him as hard as she can.

"I can't let that bastard kill you…I love you to much" he said as he cried harder into her. Trish cried even harder as she seen her best friend cry.

Chris Masters came to his and Trish's locker room and heard noises; he quietly opened the door and peaked in to see Trish and John hugging. He got extremely mad and decided to go back to his hotel room. 'Tonight is the night she gets it' he thought. He left the two hugging in his locker room.

"Come with me Trish…I will protect you from him! Please" John begged as he looked at Trish with tears still rolling down his eyes. He looked into Trish's teary eyes.

She sighed as she looked at John. She got the pad of her thumb and wiped John's tears away and kissed him on the cheek. She looked back as new tears run down his cheek. She sobbed one more time before looking him directly in his blue eyes.

"I can't" she said as she let go of John and headed for the door. She cried as she walked to the door. She looked back at John one more time.

"Please…" John begged her one last time. Tears were running down his face as he looked at her. She looked back at him one more time, tears running down her face before turning around and leaving the locker room. Leaving him all alone, as she once again chose Chris instead of him.

Once she left, John started to cry even harder. He usually never cried but when it came to Trish Stratus, then he could cry rivers. He soon started to get mad and started throwing everything in the locker room. It was the only way he could get away from reality was to break everything.

His plan failed as he broke down. He slid down the wall; just thinking about what's going to happen to her if no one comes and saves her. He knew he was not going to give up because he can't imagine life without her. He was one day going to show her that he was the one for her.

As John was crying in his locker room, Chris Masters was going to his hotel room. Hoping that she would be there already waiting for him. He opened the door and smiled at what he saw, as he walked in.

"Hey Torrie" Chris said as he saw her lying down on the bed. She was wearing a silk night gown and the place was lit with candles. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey Baby" Torrie said seductively. She ran her finger along hi chest and kissed him passionately.

"Baby, tonight is the night we show Trish what's coming to her!" Chris said. He started to kiss her once again.

Torrie broke the kiss.

"I can't wait to have you to all to myself" Torrie said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Me too…but for now let's have a little celebration" He said as they started to have some fun on the bed.

'I will make sure that Trish will pay for not listening to me' Chris thought as he got back to Torrie.

End Chapter 3!


	4. Every thing is going to be alright!

Author's note- I want to say thanks to my 3 REVIEWERS! Come on people take a look at my story! So Candice was looking hot Monday night! (Sorry but I am a male and I look at that)! I am still hoping someone will write me a Miz/Trishfic! I do not own anyone! Won't update until I have 4 different reviewers! If there is spelling mistakes and things do not make sense I am sorry I did not have time to check it!

Chapter 4: Every thing is going to be alright!

Trish sighed as she walked back into her hotel's lobby. It was bad enough that she had an emotional fight with John but Chris left her at the arena. He was supposed to pick her up in the back entrance but he never came. She went to her best friend Ashley to get a ride. They even got lost because they have never been to this city before. She finally found her hotel and went straight to the desk to see what room she was in. Ashley was right beside her.

"Hello! How may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"We have reserved room. Her's is under Miss Massaro and mine is under Masters and Stratus" Trish said as she looked at the woman. The receptionist went to the computers and entered the names to see if they rented rooms at the hotel and turned back to the two.

"Here you go Miss Stratus and Miss Massaro you have rented rooms here. All I need is some identification" the woman asked. Ashley and Trish dug through their purses and pulled out their driving licenses and showed it to the receptionist.

"Okay everything is all set. Here you go. Miss Massaro your room is on the second floor and Miss Stratus you are on the third floor. Any questions?" the woman asked as she handed them their keys.

"Yeah…Can you tell me where John Cena's room is?" Trish asked. Ashley eyes widened. Besides John, Ashley is the only one that knows what Chris is doing to her. She knew if he found them together then their goes Trish's life.

"It's down the hall from where you are! He's room 311 you are 301" the receptionist replied. Trish smiled as she and Ashley left the front desk and headed to the elevator with their luggage in hands.

"Chris and I got the master suite" Trish said as she and Ashley walked into the elevator. She noticed Ashley was quiet.

"What's wrong?" Trish said as she pressed her and Ashley's floors.

"Why did you ask for John' room number?" she asked.

"Because…"Trish started before Ashley cut her off.

"You know he's going to hurt you if he finds out" Ashley said as she looked at her best friend. Trish did not really want to get into this right now so she quickly came up with a lie.

"I borrowed his shirt and just returning it…I will go fast so Chris won't catch me" she said as she looked at Ashley. The elevator doors closed and the started to ascend on Ashley's floor. Ashley knew she was lying but she did not want to get in a fight with her now.

She sighed as the doors opened to her floor. Ashley turned to Trish and gave her a giant hug. "Just be careful Trish' she said. She could not shake off the feeling that her best friend was in trouble.

Trish smiled." I will" she said as she hugged her back. The two women let go of each other and Ashley walked out as the doors closed.

Trish was by herself in the elevator as the doors opened to her floor. She walked out carrying her luggage and headed straight for her room. She slid her key card into the slot and the light turned green. She walked into the humungous sweet and looked for Chris.

"Chris" she yelled in the big room but still no reply. She then noticed the light in the bedroom.

She walked to the bedroom but heard giggling from inside and she knew what was going on. She knew he cheated on her once again. She slammed the door open and saw Chris and Torrie making love. Chris looked back and saw Trish come in. This was the time she was going to pay. He quickly got him and Torrie a robe and put it on.

Trish was stunned. "Chris! What the hell is this?" she said. She knew if she yelled then he would hit her.

Torrie gout up to Trish and slapped her hard across the face. Trish fell by the impact of Torrie's slap.

"Isn't this like what you did to me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked as she was on her knees holding her right cheek. Chris was even madder at her now. He thought Trish was lying to him. He went to her and grabbed her by the hair pulling her so she can stand on her feet.

"YOU ARE CHEATING ONME WITH CENA" he yelled. Trish's eyes widened.

"What? I haven't cheated on you Chr…" she stopped when she felt his fist connect with her cheek. She fell to the ground holding her head because it was pounding like no tomorrow.

Torrie smiled at Chris. She went over to Chris and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. She winked at him before going over to Trish and kicked her in the stomach when she was still on the ground.

"Take that you slut" Torrie said as she grabbed Trish's head and slammed it on the hotel floor.

Trish was aching from all the pain. She knew this possibly could be the end of her life. She opened her eyes and noticed there was blood on the ground. She then touched her forehead and winced when she felt the gash in her head. 'Why didn't I go with John' she thought. She knew at that moment to go with John would have been better. He would always protect her. That decision she made to stay with Chris was a dumb one.

Torrie came over and grabbed Trish by the hair.

"Chris chose me because I am not a dirty slut like you" she said as she pulled on Trish's blonde hair.

"YOU"RE THE SLUT TORRIE" Trish yelled.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT ONE! YOU BITCH!" Torrie said as she raised her fist, to punch Trish in the face. She swung her fist but Trish countered it by holding her arm back. Before Torrie could hit her again, Trish slapped her hard across the face.

Torrie stumbled and tripped over the coffee table. Chris ran to check on Torrie. He then looked back at Trish with a murderous look on his face.

Trish held her ribs as she saw Chris's face. She turned back and tried to run out of the suite. She nearly made it to the front door when Chris grabbed her by her arm and swung her around so she was facing him.

"YOU SLUT" he yelled as he picked her up and threw her across the room. Trish landed hard on her back and started to cry when she felt the horrendous pain enter her body.

Chris went back to her and started to punch her.

"Help me! Someone please help!" she cried but no one heard her.

Torrie ran into the room and noticed Chris pounding on Trish. She smiled. She walked over to Chris.

"Baby I want to beat her now" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Chris nodded and Torrie started to kick away at Trish. Torrie then grabbed Trish by the hair and went to the front door. She opened it and threw her limp body into the wall. She landed on the floor and curled up into a little ball.

"Torrie that was awesome" Chris said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I have wanted to do this since we got together so I decided I would learn some new moves" she said as the two started to kiss in the hallway.

"Bye Trash" they said as they slammed their door shut.

Trish cried from the pain. She knew right now she was probably bloody and battered. She could feel herself slip from consciousness and new that she needed help if she wanted to stay alive.

'John's room is down the hallway' she thought.

She quickly crawled to room 311 where John was. She had to use the door for assistance to get up. She got up and held onto the door knob so she wouldn't fall. She started to knock on the door,

'Please be there! Please' she thought as tears started to pour down her eyes.

Waiting for the door was like waiting for an eternity.

'Please God! Please let him be in his hotel! Please let me be okay! Please let him be there the time I need him the most' she prayed.

Her prayers were answered when John opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Trish all beaten up.

"Oh my god" he said as he saw her.

"John…" she said as she closed her eyes and fainted. He caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Trish! Wake Up!" he yelled. Tears formed in his eye as he kissed her forehead. He hugged her tightly.

"Somebody Help!" he yelled. People came out of their rooms and looked at him. They then got on their phones and started to call 911.

"Every thing is going to be alright!" he cried as he held her in his arms.

End Chapter 4!


	5. We'll just wait and see!

Author's note- So! I do not think I got a fourth reviewer! That sucks! Oh Well here is another chapter! I do not think its going to be good! I am not good at the cutesy and mushy stuff! I am better righting sad things! LOL! There will be two chapters for their special day! Like I said I sadly do not own anyone! My sister helped with the chapter cause I do not know fashion if my life depended on it! LOL! I am done chapter six and it should be up shortly! Writing couple of one shot's! **READERS PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 5: We'll just wait and see!

It was now 12:00 p.m. and John paced around the hospital waiting for any news about Trish. He brought her in hours ago and still had no word about her. He was getting really nervous because he did not know what was wrong with her. He closed his eyes and images popped into his head. He imagined Trish all bloody and bruised and her screaming for help. He knew that he should have stayed with Trish and blames himself for her ending up like this. Before anymore horrible images popped into his head the doctor at the hospital came out and walked up to John.

"Mr. Cena" the doctor said. John's eyes snapped open as he heard the doctor call his name. He stood up and faced the doctor.

"Hey doc…How is…Trish?" he asked. He took a giant gulp before hearing the doctor answering his question.

"Miss Stratus is doing fine. She just fainted. We should be able to release her this morning but I must ask you. Do you know why her body is all bruised? We must make sure that you're not treating her badly" The doctor asked concerned. John looked at him and shook his head.

"No I have not treated her badly. I am her best friend and would never touch her. She's a wrestler and that's why she is probably all bruised" John said. 'Liar' he thought as he laughed nervously. He did not want to tell anyone about Masters hurting Trish until he made him pay for everything he has done with her.

"That does explain it" the doctor said. The doctor then gave John release papers for Trish. John quickly signed them and handed them back. The doctor then left to treat other patients. When John heard the good news he quickly made a few phone calls. He was planning a special day for the two of them so Trish can be happy once again. He also wanted to show her that he was the right man for her. The doctor returned a little later.

"Okay I am going to get Miss Stratus" the doctor said as he went into a room down the hall. A minute later Trish walked out and she saw John. She quickly ran down the hall and gave John a giant hug.

"Hey Trish" he said as he hugged her. He looked at her and she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing make up to cover all her bruises.

The doctor smiled as he saw the two hugging in the lobby and decided to walk away to give them some privacy.

"John…I am so sorry…You were right…I now know that you will never let anyone hurt me…I should of trusted you" she said as she started to cry. John hugged her tighter. He hated to see her cry.

"It's okay Trish…I wont let anyone hurt you anymore" John promised. "Let's go Trish I planned a special day for us when I heard you were able to leave the hospital and I want to have fun and…I want to see you happy one again" he said as he rubbed all the tears away. Trish smiled because no guy ever did stuff for her as much as John did.

"Okay" she said as the two walked out of the hospital to the parking area. John opened the door for Trish and walked over to his side and got into the car. He started the car and they were off.

It was a short drive going from the hospital to their hotel, the two got back in 15 minutes.

Trish and John got out of the car and went into the hotel and straight to his room. When they got to the door to his room, he looked at Trish.

"I got to do some errands…I will come pick you up at 7:00p.m. There is a special surprise inside for you. Okay!" John said. Trish smiled and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you…I will see you tonight" she said as John turned and left. Trish smiled as she watched him leave; she turned to the door and slid her key card in it.

When she walked in her jaw dropped. Inside the room there were beautiful flowers and candles lit across the room. She then looked into the bathroom where there was wine and a bubble bath prepared for her. She smiled when she found a note.

_Hey Trish, _

_I hope this will make you relax! I want to see that beautiful smile back on your face! One More surprise left!_

_Love _

_John. _

She smiled as she read the note. That is when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly put the card back on the table and went to the door. When she opened it was a person holding a silver tray with a lid. He carried it into the room and set it on the table. He lifted the lid and she found a giant box of chocolates. The guy then left the room. She picked up the chocolates and carried it into the bathroom.

She set them down on the ledge as she quickly undressed. She stepped into the bubble bath and felt the hot water react with her body. She felt so good to have a nice bubble bath. The hot water reduced all stressed and pain and she finally felt alive again.

She looked around and picked up the chocolates and devoured them. She was finally done with her bath and drained the water. She then got up and picked up her towels. When she got her towel, something fell out of it. She gazed down and found a note with her name on it. She smiled as she picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Trish, _

_Looks like you're done with your bath! Go look on the balcony for your last surprise!_

_Love, _

_John_

Trish smiled as she read the letter. She then went to the door to the balcony and went outside; it was warm because they were in Tampa, Florida. She looked around until she found a wrapped present on the floor. She picked it up and went back into the hotel room. She then started to unwrap the present having no clue what it was.

"Oh my God!" she said as she opened her present. Inside was a beautiful pink dress for her to wear. She took it out and looked at it as her mouth dropped. She then noticed another note.

_Dear Trish,_

_Looks like you found your last surprise! I saw this dress and immediately thought it would look perfect on you! I hope you like it! I know pink is your favorite color. I hope we can have fun like old times. I will meet you at seven o'clock tonight in the lobby! Can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_John_

She smiled as she read the note. She got up and quickly went to the mirror. She then got undressed and put on the new dress for her to wear. When she put it on, it actually fit her she smiled as she saw herself in the mirror.

The dress was pink and went up to her knees. It had spaghetti straps and had a flow. It fit her in all the right places to show off her sexy body but still made her look elegant. She checked the time on the nightstand table and checked to see what time it was.

'6:20 time to get ready' she thought.

She went back to the mirror and put on her make up to cover all the bruises. They were lighter than yesterday so it was easier to cover up. She finished using her makeup when she realized something.

'Crap! I need more makeup' she thought as she finished using up the last of her makeup.

She then picked up some containers of makeup and threw them in the trash.

'Those bruises made me use a lot of my very expensive makeup' she thought once again as she threw some more containers of her makeup into the garbage.

'Guess I need to go shopping tomorrow' she thought as she turned her straighter on.

She straightened her hair with her straighter and put on her pink heels to finish off her look. She took one more glance in the mirror before checking the time again. She then grabbed her purse. She started to get things she needed.

"Ok…Wallet…check…key...got it…Cell phone on…wait a minute what happens if Stacy and Ashley try to call me that will be embarrassing. I got it…Cell phone off" she said to out loud as she was finishing getting ready. She giggled at images of Stacy and Ashley trying to call her all night.

'What loners' she thought as she checked the time one again.

'6:50. Right on time' she thought. She took a giant breath before opening the door and leaving the hotel room.

John spent the last couple of hours planning out his and Trish's night. He wanted to make this special for the two of them. Since they were going to a nice restaurant, John went with a nice black polo shirt with a pair of black pants. He took a shaky sigh waiting for her to come to the lobby. He had a single rose for her in his hands and was about to faint. until Trish then walked into the lobby. John's eyes popped out of his head for the second time today. The dress that he got her looked great on her and she looked beautiful. She then stood right in front of him.

"Trish you look absolutely amazing" he said as he twirled her around before giving her a huge hug. She smiled at him.

"You look really good too" she said as she looked at him with a smile that no man can resist.

"You got your smile back I see" he said as he winked at her.

"Yeah…Thank you for everything. You are really sweet" she said as her face turned a dark shade of red. She did not know what was coming over her. No guy was as nice and sweet to her as John was. Trish's eyes widened.

'Wait…Are we flirting…We can't be…He is my best friend…We can not do this…I cant like him…So what if he does everything for me and looks hot all nicely dressed up...Wait I just said he was hot…No Trish you can't lo…Damn! I just said I loved him…I can't…Got to think with my head instead of my heart…So block out the heart thought's…BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK!' her mind screamed as she was in a daze.

John looked at her and smiled. "Here you go madam" he said as he gave her a single rose. Trish quickly snapped out of her daze and looked at John.

"Thank you" she said as she smelled the rose. She smiled and held it close to her.

"So…ready to go" he said.

"Yeah" she said as the two left the hotel. They went outside and she saw the limo that was waiting for them.

"Limo…makes me feel like a queen" she said as she giggled. John smiled at the Canadian goddess.

"They way it should be" he said as she smiled even more brightly. This was by far the sweetest thing she ever experienced.

'Aw…How sweet…Oh no…Block' she thought as she continued smiling at John.

He opened the door and escorted her inside it.

"Queens first" he said as he started to chuckle.

"Thank you" she said as she sat down. John came in shortly. The car started and the two were off.

"Where are we going?" she asked. John only looked at her and smirked.

"Surprise" he teased. Tonight was the night he was going to put his heart on the line. The real question was is she going to reject him again like all the other times.

'We'll just wait and see' John thought as they headed off.

End Chapter 5!


	6. Far Away

Author's Note-Here the second part of their date! This took me four days to write! It was supposed to be one giant chapter but I thought against it at the last minute. Thanks to my reviewers I really do need them! I do not own anyone and people! Making John/Trish one shots and Trish/Randy! So this might not be updated in awhile! Sorry! READER"S PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 6: Far Away

He wrapped an arm around her. She lay back onto his shoulder as they drove off.

'This feels right' she thought as she closed her eyes.

They soon made it to the restaurant and the two went inside. It was a nice Italian restaurant and the smell was amazing. The only people in the restaurant were John and Trish since he rented it out for the night. She smiled as she looked at John.

"Come this way Mr.Cena" a hostess came and guided them to a special table for the two of them. It was decorated nicely and lit with candles. It was quiet because it was just the two of them and that made it more special. The two took their seats.

"It's really beautiful John" she said as the two took their seats. He smiled at her and nodded.

"A beautiful woman deserves beautiful things" he said as Trish blushed.

The waiter came with two plates of pasta and set them down. He then came back with the most expensive bottle of wine and placed it between them. He then got up and left.

The food tasted amazing. John made some excellent choices for the two of them. The two talked through the whole dinner. About life, family and the business. To Trish it seemed more like a date then a friendly get together but that is how she wanted it. They got up and got ready to leave.

"John…Aren't you going to pay the place" Trish said as they got to the front door. John just smirked.

"Miss Stratus…Mr. John Cena has a great mind you see and he decided to pre pay the place so he did not have to do it later" John said as Trish started to laugh.

"You're such a dork" she said as they left.

When they got back into the limo, John placed a blindfold on her head and covered her eyes. The limo started one again and they left.

"John what is this?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Surprise" he said as he started to chuckle. The car drove off again till they made its last stop. They got out of the car and John stood behind Trish and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I have been waiting ever since we left" she said as she started to giggle.

"Okay" he said as he lifted her blindfold off. Trish stood in awe at the beautiful site. They were at the beach. There was a little blanket in the middle of the sand with candles in the night sky. There was also a battery powered C.D player and a basket. John took her hand and ran with her to the blanket. He then got down and lay on the blanket and motioned for her to lie beside him. She then got down and looked at the beautiful star filled sky. He then reached into the basket and pulled two glasses with a champagne bottle. He opened it and the poured two glasses and handed one to her. They drank it as they watched the night sky.

"It's so beautiful out her" she said as she watched the night sky. This day goes down as one of the best days of her life.

"It is" he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Trish do you want to dance" he asked as he got up.

"Sure" she said as he lifted her up also. He then put on the C.D player as He wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. They slow danced to the song.

_This time, This place __  
__Misused, Mistakes __  
__Too long, Too late __  
__Who was I to make you wait __  
__Just one chance __  
__Just one breath __  
__Just in case there's just one left __  
__'Cause you know, __  
__you know, you know_

Trish laid her head on John's shoulder. Thinking about the lyrics to the song.

_That I love you __  
__I have loved you all along __  
__And I miss you __  
__Been far away for far too long __  
__I keep dreaming you'll be with me __  
__and you'll never go __  
__Stop breathing if __  
__I don't see you anymore_

John looked at Trish as the song played on. These are all the words he wanted to say to her and more.

_On my knees, I'll ask __  
__Last chance for one last dance __  
__'Cause with you, I'd withstand __  
__All of hell to hold your hand __  
__I'd give it all __  
__I'd give for us __  
__Give anything but I won't give up __  
__'Cause you know, __  
__you know, you know_

He sighed as the song played on and on. Today was the night he was going to tell her his heart.

_So far away __  
__Been far away for far too long __  
__So far away __  
__Been far away for far too long __  
__But you know, you know, you know_

She smiled. Chris would never do anything so romantic for her. That was another reason why she liked John. She was just worried that he would hurt her like Chris did.

_I wanted __  
__I wanted you to stay __  
__'Cause I needed __  
__I need to hear you say __  
__That I love you __  
__I have loved you all along __  
__And I forgive you __  
__For being away for far too long __  
__So keep breathing __  
__'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore __  
__Believe it __  
__Hold on to me and, never let me go_  
_Keep breathing __  
__'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore __  
__Believe it __  
__Hold on to me and, never let me go __  
__Keep breathing __  
__Hold on to me and, never let me go __  
__Keep breathing __  
__Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Trish pulled away from John as the song ended. Being in his arms, made her feel safe and protected form the world. She could of stayed in their for the rest of her life.

"Trish" he said as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something" he said nervously. Trish noticed the uneasy look on John's face and swallowed nervously.

"What do you need to say?" she said.

"I uh…umm…hmm…" he said nervously. Trish smiled as he stuttered. She thought it was really cute.

"What" she said once again.

"I think I am falling in love with you" he finally blurted. Trish's eyes widened. She knew John's and her were best fiends but she never knew that he was in love with her.

'Damn! My big decision heart or head' she thought.

"What?" she asked. She said a little stunned.

'Nice one Trish' she thought.

"I think I am in love with you" he said.

"John…" she started before she was cut off by John.

'I think I know my answer' she thought.

"I know you do not feel the same but I cant help the way I feel…I fell for you ever since we became friends…When I found out that you were dating Chris it killed me inside…He should of never hurt you because you are a wonderful person"

"John…" she tried to say again but John just went on and she just listened. Tears rolled down her eyes. This was the sweetest thing ever. 

"Trish…I want to be the man that you never had…I want to protect you when anyone hurts you…I want to hold you, love you and be everything you ever wanted…I even want for you to be my wife and for us to ha…" Trish kissed him as he was blabbing on and on. When she kissed him, fireworks went off. Tears were still running down her eyes. After awhile the two pulled apart.

"John I feel the same way" she said as John just looked on in shock. 

"Huh" he said a little stunned. Trish giggled at John's facial expression.

"I think I love you to…I would think that after all that Chris has done to me I would never love again but you changed that…These feelings I have for you only started to grow when I noticed all the stuff you have done for me…I hope you are not mad because I want to take this slow and if you don't want that this relationship can not last" she said. The brightest smile appeared on John's face.

"I will wait a lifetime if I have to" he said as he wrapped an arm around her. They stood like that for awhile before John pulled away from her.

"Trish I have a big day tomorrow and I need some sleep" he said as he checked the time.

"It is getting pretty late" she said as she stood up and dusted off all the sand. He quickly got up and too her hand.

"Let's go" he said as the two held hands their way to the limo. They soon got in and they drove off again. John held her close to him as the car was off.

"John..." she said as he looked at her.

"Yeah..." he said as he held on tighter.

"Whatever happens…promise me that you will always be there for me…protect me when I need you the most" she said.

"Promise" he said as he hugged her one again.

The two made it to the hotel and they went directly to their room. They opened the door and went inside of their hotel room.

"I am going to take a shower" John said as he walked in and closed the door.

Trish smiled as she started to take her ear rings off. She went to get a pair of sweat pants and diva t-shirt to sleep in. John came out wearing only wearing a towel.

'Trish! Control yourself' she said as she got a towel.

"Where are you going now" he said as he noticed her getting stuff.

Trish smiled as she walked by him into the bathroom. "Going to take a shower" she said as she undressed and went into the shower.

'I am hoping I made the right decision this time' she thought as the hot water ran down her body.

'I just got to trust myself and go with my heart' she said as she was finishing up.

She finished getting dressed and walked out. John was on the bed watching the television.

'This has been one long day' she thought as she walked over to the bed and took a seat.

John looked at her and smiled.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a princess" she said as she started to giggle.

"The way it should be" he said as he smiled. Trish giggled once again and started to blush.

'Damn! What the hell is happening to me' she thought as she looked down. 

"Ready for bed" he said as he got under the covers looking at her. 

"Yeah…she" said as she got under the cover's with him.

John smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Trish smiled as she started to cuddle with him.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Yeah…Do you always never wear a shirt to bed" she said as she lay on his bare chest.

"Yup" he said as she started to laugh.

"Goodnight John" she said as she started to doze off.

"Goodnight Trish" he said as he kissed her on the forehead. Trish soon fell asleep and lay in his arms.

John looked at her sleeping form.

'Good night Trish…This is all I ever wanted and needed…You to be with me and hopefully we can be together to the end of time' he thought as sleep took control of his body.

End Chapter 6!


	7. Why me?

Author's note- Hello once again! I got my fourth reviewer! Thank you! So this chapter is really hard to write because I do not know what to write! I loved my Trish/Randy one-shot and planning to write more of them and Trish/John! I hated Wrestle mania because Orton and Trish should have won there matches. Going to kill Mickie! I am going to write a story about wrestle mania with Trish/John pairing because what's left of me should have been them! Any readers give me one-shot ideas please I do not own anybody! Reader's Please Review! 

Chapter 7: Why Me?

It was the end of Monday night raw in Toronto, Ontario and John was waiting for Trish in the entrance. It has been two weeks since they revealed their true feelings to one another and everything has been going great. They have been going on little dates since than, but he still was not her boyfriend. John was falling for even more and wanted to the two to be known as a couple. He wanted the whole world to know that he was Trish's boyfriend. He was in deep thought when edge approached him.

"Hey Cena" Adam said as he stood in front of him.

"Hey…What's up" John said.

"Nothing Much…Since I am from Toronto I am taking Ames back home…Trish told Amy that you two are an item" Adam said with a little smirk on his face.

"Adam I need to tell you something…I can trust you since your one of my closest friends" John said as he looked at him. Adam had a concerned look on his face.

"What man?" he asked concerned.

"Well a month ago when Trish was dating Chris I found out he was abusing her and…" John started before Adam cut him off.

"WHAT!" he yelled. Everyone started to look at him.

"Adam shut up…So anyways I took her in and you knew I always liked her even though I denied it… so I planned a romantic day for us and I told her what I felt and she accepted" John said as a smile formed on his face.

"Oh…I get it…so have you gotten any?" he said as John sent him a death glare.

"ADAM" he yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"No we haven't…Chris hurt her so I promised her I would take it slow…sure we have been a couple of dates but I am not even her boyfriend yet…We haven't even made out yet" he said as he looked at Adam.

"Oh…so you staying with her tonight" he asked.

"Yeah… were going back to her house tonight since she lives in Toronto" he said.

"So you love her?" Adam asked as he looked at John.

"Yeah" he said.

"I knew it" Adam said cockily. John just rolled his eyes at his arrogance.

"Are you going to propose to Ames?" John asked.

"Soon" Adam said as the two started laugh.

"The girls are here" John stated.

Trish and Amy appeared from around the corner.

"Hey baby" Adam said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey" she said as she hugged him.

"So ready to go" Adam said as he grabbed her bags.

"Yeah…I am ready to go" she said as Adam grabbed her bags.

"Bye Ames" Trish said as she hugged her.

"Bye Trish and John" she said as she hugged him also.

"Bye" they all said in unison. Adam and Amy grabbed their stuff and then left the Air Canada Centre.

"Hey Trish" John said as Trish smiled.

"Hey" she said as she gave him a giant hug. She snuggled into his chest and took a sigh. John smiled and held on tighter. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. John noticed a certain someone appear in the entrance.

'What the hell' he thought as he saw Chris Masters walk around the corner. He saw the two and an evil smile formed on his face.

"Hey Trashy" he said. Trish's head snapped towards the direction of the familiar voice. When she saw Chris her body started to go weak. She slowly started to fall to the ground but John caught her before anything happened to her.

"Leave me alone" she said nervously as she started to cry. John held her as she was on the floor. He was starting to get very angry.

Chris smiled evilly. "What don't you miss all the nights we spent together?" he said as he started to chuckle.

"No" Trish said as she hanged onto John for dear life.

'One cruel thing he says to her and his ass is mine' John thought as he still held her.

"Come on Trish…You are the biggest slut…I give you two one more week and you will be running back to me and screaming my name" He said as he started to laugh.

'That's it' John thought as he let go of Trish. He stood up and looked at Chris.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT" John threatened as he looks at Chris.

"What are you going to do Cena?" he asked as he started to chuckle. 

"This" he said as he raised his fist and punched the lights out of Chris. John was pissed now as he started to beat the hell out of Chris. Trish cuddled into a little corner as the two men were going at it. 

"You leave her alone!" John said as he started to pound his face in. 

"Screw you Cena!" Chris said as he punched John in the face.

"Screw you" he countered as the two men were still fighting.

All of a sudden security guards and wrestlers came out to break up the two. It took awhile to break it up but they did.

"Where's Trish?" John asked as he was looking for her. He noticed blood dripping from his head but that was the least of his worries. He was too concerned about Trish right now.

"She's over there man" Triple H said as he pointed to the corner. John looked and saw Trish curled up into the ball with her hands covering her face.

"Oh Shit…Trips can you put our bags in our car while I help her out…Thanks man" John said as he threw the car keys at Paul as he jogged to Trish.

"Okay" Paul said as he loaded their car.

"Trish…Come here" John said as he picked her up bridal style. She quickly buried her face into his chest.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. Trish just stayed quiet and sobbed a couple of times.

They got to their car and John put her in the passenger seat.

"Comfy?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Good" he said as he went to the driver's seat and got in.

He started the car and they were off. During the car drive John and Trish were really silent.

'She must be mad at me' John thought.

They got to Trish's house in record time.

"Were here" he said quietly. Trish just nodded.

John went to her side and picked her up once again. They got to the front door and Trish unlocked the door to her house and opened it. He carried her inside and closed the door with his foot. He carried her to the living room and dropped her on the couch. He got down and sat beside her.

Trish looked at him and noticed the cut on his head.

'I should clean that up' she thought.

Trish got up and got some aid for that in the bathroom. When John noticed she walked away he sighed.

'She must be mad at me' he thought as he laid back and closed his eyes. Trish appeared back with the first aid and sat beside him again. She took some disinfected and put it on a cloth and wiped his cut. 

"Ouch" John said as he felt the stinging. He opened his eyes and found Trish cleaning his cut. He smiled at her as she blew on it to get rid of the sting. She then got a band aid and stuck it on his head.

"Thank you" John said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry" she said as she took a giant sigh. John looked at her. 

"For what" he asked as he looked at her.

"For you getting in that fight…It was my entire fault" she said as she looked down.

John frowned. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "It's not your fault" he said as looked at her.

"Yes it is" She said.

"No" he said.

"Yes and that is how you got hurt" she said as she closed her yes.

"No its not…He had no right to say that to you and I promised that I would always protect you" he said as he looked at her.

"Why me?" she asked as she broke out of his grip.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you want to be with me…You can have any women you want but you want me…Why?" she asked as she looked down once again. This was the only question that she needed to be answered. It has bothered her ever since a week ago and she needed an answer. This was the only reason why she hasn't said that John was her boyfriend.

John sighed as he lifted her chin once again. "I chose you because you give me a reason to live…Just to let you know I can't have any girl that I want because there is only one I want to have…and that's you" he said as he kissed her nose. Trish smiled.

"Thank you" she said as she leaned in closely to John. John leaned in too until the two met with a kiss. Trish then slipped her tongue into his mouth as the two started to make out. After a few minutes the two pulled apart. Trish smiled at John as the two pulled apart. John looked stunned as Trish started to giggle.

"Does this make us officially a couple" John said as he looked at her. 

"It does" Trish said as she started to giggle.

"YES…YES…YES!" John said as he jumped up and started to cheer. Trish was laughing hard watching John make a fool of him. He picked her up from the couch and kissed her once again. She pulled away and smiled.

"You don't know how happy you made me" John said as he looked into her eyes.

"John…you make it sound like I just said yes for you to marry me" Trish said as she started to laugh.

"That's what being with you means to me" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Aw" Trish said as she looked at him.

"Trish…since were in Boston next week my family is holding a family dinner and do you want to come" He asked her. John really wanted his family to meet Trish.

"Are you going to be there?" Trish asked as she started to giggle.

"I think so" John said as they both started to laugh.

"Okay" she said as she looked at John.

"Want to go to bed now" John said as he hugged Trish.

"No…Let's watch a movie" Trish said as she got a blanket and sat on the couch.

"Okay…Let's watch Day After tomorrow" he said as he popped in the movie. He took a seat beside Trish and cuddled with her.

"Trish" John whispered. When he heard no reply he knew she was asleep. 

"Goodnight Trish" he said as kissed her forehead.

'Nothing can hurt you and me now' he thought as he fell asleep himself.

_But time would prove John wrong!_

End Chapter 7!


	8. What a day in Boston!

Author' note- So I finally updated! I'm nearly done chapter 2 of I promised you forever so that should be up soon! This is my first story and I think I'm improving in my writing so that's a good sign for the future! As if this story will stay! I don't know yet! LOL! But I have more for in store for my fans! LOL! **Readers Please Review!**

Chapter 8: What a day in Boston!

"John…What time are we going to you parent's house" Trish asked as they entered his house in West Newbury, Massachusetts. They just arrived to Boston after a one hour plane ride from Toronto.

"My parents said we should be over at seven" John said as he carried their entire luggage from the car into the house. He carried there luggage to the master bedroom and dropped them.

"So what do you want to do now" John said as he hugged Trish. She then kissed him on the lips. John smiled.

"Well…This time I have a little surprise for you that I hope you like" Trish said with a big smile.

"Oh God…What is it?" John said with a little smile on his face. John always came up with the best surprises for her but Trish had one planned for them.

"Well…When you told me you wanted me to go to Boston with you…I wanted to do something you liked because you've done so much for me" Trish said with a smile.

"So what is it?" John asked trying to edge her on.

"I had to call a couple of people but I was able to get us front row seats for the Red Sox game today…We'll be home in time to get ready and go to your parents house" Trish said as John started to cheer. Trish started to laugh.

"I love you" John said as he held onto her hips.

"I love you to" Trish said as she kissed him. John pulled away. 

"Wait a minute…Isn't Boston facing Toronto today" John said with a smirk. Trish started to blush and giggle.

"Yeah…I am totally cheering for Toronto…Great…I am going to get booed out of the stadium" Trish said as John chuckled.

"Let's get ready" John said as he and Trish got ready for the game. Ten minutes later, John came out wearing a Boston jersey and hat and Trish came out in her Blue Jay's jersey.

"No one's going to think were a couple" Trish said as John laughed.   
"Oh well…Were probably going to be on the jumbo screen because were celebrities…Hopefully we will be on the kiss cam as well" John said as Trish and him got into his car.

"Hopefully" Trish said with a wink. The two got into the car and drove to Fenway Park. It took an hour but they finally made it.

"John…people are staring at us…I don't know if it's because they recognize us or it's because I am wearing my Toronto Blue Jays jersey" Trish said as she held John's hand. John chuckled.

"Don't worry they can't touch you…We look weird though…I'm a Boston fan and you are a Toronto fan" Trish said as she giggled. They got to the ticket area and John showed them there tickets. They went inside and found their seats.

"Baby do you want something to eat or drink because I'm hungry" John said as he stood up.

"Yeah…Get me whatever you're getting" Trish said as John smiled. John left to the concession stand as Trish watched the preview of the game. A couple of minutes later John appeared with pizza, a lot of candy and drinks for the two of them. Trish's eyes widened.

"Wow…John did you buy all the food they sell" Trish said as John chuckled. 

"Nah they sill have some left…Here I got you a coke because I didn't think that you would like beer" John said as he passed her the drink.

"Thank you baby" Trish said as she took a sip. The game soon started and John and Trish watched as the game went on. It soon became half time and Trish and John were waiting for the game to begin again as they heard something.

"Okay fans…Today we have two WWE celebrities here…John Cena and Trish Stratus" The announcer said as the cam pointed to them. They were shown on the jumbo screen and they started to laugh. Trish covered her face while the people cheered.

"Now were going to start the kiss cam and we probably should start with the two wrestlers" The announcer said as John leaned in and kissed Trish. The two started to make out as the cam switched to another couple. Trish started to laugh as they broke apart. The game soon started again as they watched the rest of the game. The game ended and the two were heading for the exit.

"So…Nice game even though Boston lost" Trish said as John glared at her. 

"Shut up" John said as Trish started to laugh. Soon a smile broke onto John's face. The two walked hand in hand to John's car and they slowly got in. John started the car as the two left.

"John…What should I wear tonight" Trish said as John shrugged.

"Anything but just look proper…My parents love that…I'm going to wear Jeans and a nice black polo shirt so find something nice to match" John said as the two started to laugh.

"I think I have just the thing" Trish said as John smiled at her. They drove back to John's house and they went inside.

"We have two hours so I need to get ready" Trish said as she went upstairs. She decided to take a shower first as she turned on the hot water. She climbed in and took a nice long shower. She came out and dried her body and hair and she then turned on her straighter and straightened her long blonde hair. She then started to get real nervous about meeting John's family.

'What if they don't like me…What happens if I say something stupid…What happens if they don't like the way I look' Trish thought as she was rummaging through her suit case. It took awhile but she found what she was going to wear.

"Trish…Are you ready?" John yelled as he waited for Trish downstairs. He took a shower in another bathroom and got his clothes when he saw that Trish was in the bathroom. He got ready quickly and was on the couch watching TV waiting for her to come.

"Give me twenty minutes" Trish yelled as she finished getting dressed. She put on a brown skirt that went to her knees and a lighter brown tank top. The top was very expensive and fit her correctly and made her look sexy. It looked casual but it made her look sophisticated. She then grabbed her purse and started to throw everything she had in it. She checked herself in the mirror before heading to the stairs. 

"John…I'm ready" Trish said as she walked down the stairs. John was waiting for her and smiled as she came down the stairs.

"You look beautiful" John said as Trish smiled.

"Thank you baby…We got to go or we will be late…and that's not a very good impression…isn't it" Trish said as she giggled. John grabbed her hand and walked the two of them to his car. Trish and John got in as he started the car and the two left.

"John…We got to go back…I can't do it" Trish said as John laughed. He came to a red light and stopped the car. He turned to her and smiled. 

"When they see how much that I love you…They'll love you to" John said as he kissed her. He continued to drive as he got to his parent's house. They stopped the car and walked to the front door. Trish was sweating buckets. John knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer it as while Trish was in a daze.

'Did I pick out the right outfit…Do I look pretty…Will they like me…Do they like Canadians…What happens if they hate me…What happens if they want John to break up with me…What happens if they think I'm stupid' Trish thought as They waited for the door to open. A minute later a middle aged man answered the door.

"John my boy…How are you?" John's dad asked as he hugged his son. 

"Great…Dad I want you to meet my girlfriend Trish…Trish this is my father" John said as Trish looked at the man.

"We know who she is…You've talked about her for weeks…And by the way Trish is also the greatest women wrestler ever so we kind of know" Mr.Cena said as He hugged the tiny blonde.

"It's nice to meet you to" Trish said sweetly.

"Come on…You got to meet the family" John said as he took Trish's hand and guided her to the family room. Mr.Cena followed behind them as they went into the room.

"Okay…Trish these are John's brothers…Matt, Sean, Steve and Dan. I as you know is John's dad and this is John's mother Carol" Mr.Cena said as he introduced the family. Carol got up.

"Nice to meet you Trish…John has talked a lot about you" Carol said as she hugged the blonde Canadian.

"Nice to meet you to" Trish said.

"Okay family…Time to eat because we are right on schedule" John's mother said as she guided the family into the living room. There was tons of food all over the table as the family said a prayer. Trish took a seat beside John and they began to eat.

"So Trish tell us about you" Dan said as they ate.

"Well…I'm a Canadian…From Toronto and I studied biology in university…I'm from a Greek and Polish descent and I have two sisters" She said as she described herself to the family. They seemed interested in Trish as they ate their meals.

"Okay ladies…The men will clean and do dishes tonight" Mr.Cena said as the boys all groaned. They rose from their seats and took their plates and entered the kitchen leaving the two women by themselves. 

"Trish can I show you something?" Mrs. Cena said as she looked at her. 

"Sure" She said while she smiled. Carol rose from her seat and guided Trish upstairs to a bedroom. She opened the door and the two woman walked in.

"This is John's old bedroom…All of his stuff is in the room since he was a child…If you want to know him the best…This is the place" Carol said as the two woman walked into the room. Trish smiled as she saw all of John's stuff. There were pictures and awards all over the place and she could tell that he was a perfect child.

"Wow…He sure did a lot of things in his life" Trish said as she looked at pictures of him at the prom.

"Yeah…He wanted to accomplish everything he did…He finished his schooling but still was the man that every girl wanted…We had to keep them off him with a stick" Carol said as she started to laugh. Trish turned and smiled.

"Unlike me" She said as she looked at Carol. Carol had a confused look on her face.

"During high school…I was always teased about the way I look…I was a tomboy and no man ever looked at me…I worked really hard for my grades…I never went out…I was dateless my prom and if John was in my school then he would never took a second look at me…and it really hurt me during my high school years…I've had a lot of problems during my lifetime" Trish said as she started to cry. Carol's faced softened as she hugged Trish.

"Honey…I'm sorry that I hurt you" Carol said as she held Trish.

"No you did nothing…I just opened a wound that I thought healed…In my life I have always been looking for the right man that loves me for me…And I feel that with John…But I don't know" Trish said. 

"Trish…All I know is that John is madly in love with you…He talk about you to everyone he sees and he wants to be with you…If you don't know then why not let John guide you to his heart because right now…You're the only thing that's in it" Mrs. Cena said as Trish smiled.

"Thank you" Trish said. Trish got cleaned up and the two women headed downstairs to see the men waiting for them.

"What about desert?" The men said as the women rolled their eyes and entered the kitchen. They thought it was the least they could do sine they cleaned. They brought ice cream to the boys and gave it to them while they all talked. When they were done Trish and John decided it was getting late and left. They got into John's car as the pair drove off.

"So…How was my family?" John asked as Trish smiled.

"Lovely…Just like you" Trish said as John smiled.

"I love you…No matter what happens…Know that" John said as he came to his house. He looked in her and she looked back. She smiled when she saw all the answers she needed in them. In his eyes she saw his future. The main thing she saw in his future was her.

"I love you to" Trish said as the two kissed.

_But could their love withstand anything!_

End Chapter 8!


	9. Remember me

Author's notes-So…Peeps this story is ending soon! WOOHOO! I never thought I could write a multi page story but it will be ending soon! I want to work on I PROMISED YOU FOREVER so check that story out! My very first story! Wow I came a real long way! LOL! A month ago was when I posted this story and it's nearly finished! I want to give a big thanks to WILLMON (Nina) and TrishOrton (Who reviewed occasionally. Thank you! 2-4 chapters left! Thank you! **Reader's Please Review!**

Chapter 9: Remember me

It had been a month since the night at the Cena's house and Trish was resting after Monday Night Raw in Lexington, Kentucky. She earlier had a match against Victoria and she was extremely tired. It was a hard fought match between the two but Trish came out with her hand raised at the end. John wasn't with her right now because he was doing a match against Triple H. It was a really good fight between the two with both wrestlers having a chance at winning but John made Triple H taps at the end. It was a big week for the two of them. They both found out that Trish will take on Mickie James for the title while John had to defend his title at Backlash.

"Hey baby" John said as he walked into their locker room. He was a little sore after the match but he was okay.

"Hey…Great match tonight" Trish said as she walked over to him and hugged him. 

"Thank you…You did great against Victoria tonight" John said as he scooped Trish up and sat on the couch with her in his arms. 

"Thanks…Yeah it was a good match" Trish said as she kissed him.

"Yeah…I want to go to the catering room to get a snack because I'm hungry" John said as he stood up.

"Okay" She said as she started to go threw her luggage.

"Do you want anything?" John asked as Trish smiled.

"No…I already ate" She said as John smiled.

"Okay…See you later…Love you" John said as he opened the door.

"Love you to" She said as he left. He walked down the hallway and into the cafeteria where he got food and a drink and sat down.

"The champ is here" Adam Copeland or Edge said as he took some food and sat down at the same table with him.

"Meaning me" John said as he started to chuckle.

"No…Me" Adam said as John rolled his eyes.

"So how is it like dating the Canadian goddess" Adam said as John chuckled.

"Awesome…I love her so much" John said as Adam nodded.

"So…Have you two…You know" Adam said as John glared at him.

"No…Like I told you before…Were taking it slow" John said as Adam looked at him.

"Wow…Can't believe you actually waited this long" Adam said as John rolled his eyes.

"Well…I love her and I will wait till she's ready" John said as Adam nodded.

"Yeah…Okay" Adam said as John rolled his eyes once again.

"So…Anything new with you" John said trying to change the subject desperately. Adam smiled.

"Yeah…I proposed to Amy and she said yes" Adam said as John's eyes widened.

"Wow…Congratulations man…I can't wait to tell Trish" John said as Adam nodded. Chris Masters came into the room and eavesdropped on their conversation without them noticing him.

"Yeah…She will be jumping off the roof when you tell her…Where is she anyways?" Adam said as Chris listened carefully to his answer. 

"She's in our locker room…I left her for a little bit to get something to eat" John said as Adam nodded. An evil smile appeared on Chris's face.

'Bingo…I got her now' Chris Masters thought as he left the cafeteria. He walked to find John and Trish's locker room. He found it and smiled evilly as he knocked on the door.

"Hello…I'll be there in a minute" Trish said as Chris smiled. He knew that she was there all alone.

'I said she would be screaming my name once again and I meant it' Chris thought. He heard the door being unlocked.

"Hey…What can…uh…huh" Trish said as she saw Chris at the door.

"Hey Trish…Remember me?" Chris said as he entered through the door and approached her.

"John…John…" She started to yell before Chris cut her off.

"Shut up Bitch" He said as Trish stayed quiet. She backed away to get farther away from him.

"Leave me alone" She said as Chris stalked her around the room.

"What are you going to do?" He said as Trish tried to get more distance away from him.

"Somebody help me" She said as her voice started to shake.

"Don't worry…John can't help you anyways" Chris said as Trish looked at him.

"Why not? He loves me and he'll protect me" Trish said as Chris started to laugh.

"Yeah…That's why he went to the catering to get food…The cafeteria is to far away…He can't hear you" Chris said as Trish got really scared. 

"What are you going to with me?" She asked really scared.

"Like I said…You'll be screaming my name" Chris said as Trish understood that he wanted to rape her.

"Help me" She yelled as she tried to run and unlock the door. It was no use because he caught her in time.

"You're going to shut up and like it" He said as he threw her in the couch. 

"Help me…Help me" She said as she started to cry.

"I said shut up" Chris said as they wrestled on the couch. Trish kicked him in the balls and ran for the front door.

"JOHN…SOMEONE HELP ME…JOHN" She yelled as she ran to the door. She was about to unlock it when Chris grabbed her arm.

"You're going to pay for that one bitch" he said as he pushed her back and she tripped over the sofa.

"Help…Me" She begged and sobbed as Chris came closer to her.

"I said shut up" He said as he punched her in the face. She just went limp and shut her mouth as she cried. He then ripped off all of her clothing as he pinned her down to the ground and started to rape her. She yelled as she tried to stop it but he wouldn't.

"Please stop" She begged as he kept forcing himself on her.

"No…I'm going to make you pay and watch you squirm and cry as I rape you" He said as she cried.

"JJOOOHHNNN" She kept yelling in hope that someone would help her.

John was walking back with Edge to his locker room when they heard yelling and screaming from it.

"Is that yelling coming from your locker room?" Edge asked as John's eyes widened.

"Yeah…Oh my god…That sounds like Trish" John said as him and Adam sprinted to the locker room. They went straight to it and busted it open. Inside was Chris pinning Trish to the ground and he was raping her. John was pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?" John yelled at Chris as he broke away and pulled his wrestling trunks back up.

"Like I said Cena…I'm going to make Trish scream my name and not yours" Chris said with an evil chuckle as he saw Trish crawl in a corner and gather her ripped clothes to cover herself. John then noticed the tears forming in her eyes and falling to the ground.

"You sick son of a bitch" John said as he tackled Chris to the ground. Adam yelled for security and to call a hospital.

"You fucker" John yelled as he started to punch Chris.

WWE superstars all gathered around the locker room wondering what was going on.

John and Chris were still fighting when the security busted into the room. They quickly pulled the two superstars away before they killed each other. Then the paramedics came in and checked on Trish.

"She just passed out…We have to take her to the hospital" One paramedic said to the other. They got a hospital gown and put it on her before they put her on a stretcher. John noticed them taking her and broke out of the security guards grip and rushed over to her. 

"Trish baby…What happened to her?" John asked as the paramedics looked at him.

"She fainted…Were going to take her to the hospital now" He said as John looked at them.

"I'm coming with you" John said before a security guard stopped him. 

"Mr.Cena…We need an eye witness to tell the cops of what he did" He said as John gave him a frustrated look.

"He raped my girlfriend…Can I go now?" John asked as the security guard shook his head.

"I know but if you are not here to place charges against him…Then we have to let him go" The other security officer said as he approached John.

"What?" John yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr.Cena" He said as John sighed.

"But I need to be with Trish" He sighed as Adam approached them. 

"Uh…John…I was with you at the time…So I'm an eye witness" Adam said as John looked at him.

"Are you an eye witness Adam Copeland?" The security guard said as Adam nodded.

"Yeah…I was there when the whole thing happened" Adam said as the security guard nodded.

"Okay…Since you were there you have to come with us to the county jail…You can go with your girlfriend Mr.Cena" The security guard said as Adam nodded. John smiled gratefully.

"Thanks so much man" John said as Adam smiled.

"Yeah…You need to go with her…She needs you right now" Adam said as John smiled.

"Thanks…I'll call when you guys can come down to visit her…Bye" John said as he started out to get into the ambulance.

"Bye" Adam said as followed the security guards. John went to the ambulance and sat beside Trish as they headed for the hospital. He held her hand as they drove.

"What are you going to do to with her at the hospital?" John asked. 

"Treat her like any other rape victim" The paramedic said as he noticed the uneasy look on John's face.

"Like what?" He said worried about Trish.

"Any injuries and pregnancy" The paramedic said as John looked at him.

"Oh god" John said as the paramedic noticed the worry in his voice.

"It doesn't means she's pregnant so relax" the paramedic said as John nodded.

"Oh…Okay" He said as he gripped her hand tighter.

"Don't worry Mr.Cena…She'll be okay" The paramedic said as John nodded.

"Yeah…Thank you" He said as they continued driving to the hospital. 

'Everything might be alright…But it will never be the same again…I let you down' John thought as they continued their way to the hospital. 

End chapter 9!


	10. I can't beleive you

Author's note- This chapter was totally changed! It might even shock half of you! I got the idea from youNinaand your review!LOL!I thought I would never get 10 Chapters!It should be ending soon though! Sorry! Big thanks Nina and Janelle! Thank you for reviewing every time! I don't own anyone! **Reader's Please Review!**

Chapter 10: I can't believe you

"Mm…uh" Trish moaned as she rolled around in a hospital bed. She opened her eyes and got up in a very dark room and looked around.

'Where the hell am I' she thought as she looked down and noticed the hospital gown.

'Oh yeah…Chris raped me' She remembered. That's when she remembered all the things that happened to her the night before and she took in a giant sigh. She closed her eyes and knew she had to be strong. That's when she noticed a dark figure in a chair sleeping.

'Who's that?' She asked herself as she tried to look closer at the dark figure in the chair. Her eyes widened as she recognized the person.

"John" She said to see if he was really asleep. Tears came to her eyes as she saw his sleeping figure in the chair. She quickly rolled out of the hospital bed and pushed her hair back as she wiped off her tears. She tip toed to him and sat on him in the chair. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped his arm around her as she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep as he started to stir.

"Mm…" He said as he awoken when he felt someone on top of him. His eyes widened as he saw Trish lying down on his lap with her eyes closed.

'God she is so beautiful' John thought as he sighed.

"Trish…" he said as her eyes opened. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey…" She said back.

"Mm" He said as he closed his eyes

"I hope I didn't wake you" She said as John shook his head no.

"No…" He said as Trish nodded.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked as John nodded.

"Yeah" John said as Trish nodded.

"You just look really tired" Trish said.

"I am" John said.

"Anything else" She asked as she thought there was more.

"Yeah…I'm a little stressed" John said as Trish nodded.

"Why?" Trish asked as John felt annoyed.

"Just confused about some things" John said as Trish understood.

'Like what?' She thought as she nodded.

"Oh" Trish said as an uncomfortable silence fell upon the two. Trish looked at him because she wanted to talk about what happened because she knew that he had something on his mind.

"How are you feeling?" John asked as Trish smiled.

"A lot better…What are you confused about?" Trish said as John looked at her.

"Trish…Don't worry about me" John said as Trish shot him a look.

"John…I worry about you all the time" She said.

"Well don't" He said rudely as Trish sighed.

"So tell me is there anything that's bothering you" Trish yelled as John shook his head no.

"No Trish…Just leave me alone right now…I need some time to think" He said as he rose from the chair and Trish got up as well.

"What do you need to know John" Trish said as John looked at her.

"Just things…Okay" John said as he headed for the door. Trish shook her head confused.

"Why are you acting like you're the victim in this all of a sudden?" Trish said as John turned around.

"Listen Trish…" John started before Trish cut him off.

"No you listen John…I wanted to know what you feel about what happened last night…But you don't want to talk to me for some reason" Trish said as John sighed.

"I don't want to talk now" John said as Trish looked at him.

"Bull" She said as John sighed.

"Do you want to know the truth" John said as Trish nodded.

"Yes John…I want the truth" Trish said as John sighed.

"It's because I let you down" John said as Trish looked at him.

"What?" She asked him. She didn't know if she heard him right.

"I let you down" John said.

"How did you let me down?" She asked as she looked at him. He only sighed.

"I promised I would always be there for you…Also to protect you…I broke that and I now need some time to think" John said as Trish's heart started to break at his pain.

"John…I need you now the most…And I never felt like you let me down" Trish said as John looked at her.

"Trish…I know that but…" John started before Trish cut him off.

"What buts?" Trish asked a little confused.

"I just feel like I need to find myself again" John said as Trish took in a shaky sigh.

"You know what…Just go…Right now…I don't want to see you" Trish said as John looked at her shocked.

"What?" John asked a little taken back.

"If you want to leave so badly…Just…Leave" Trish said as her voice started to crack. She looked down.

"Trish you're making this harder than it could be" John said as Trish's head shot up. She glared at him as tears ran down her face.

"I'm making this harder" She said as John nodded.

"Yes you are Trish" John said as Trish looked at him. She couldn't believe this was happening. She glared at him.

"John…I just got raped by my ex-boyfriend…And my current boyfriend wants to leave…So how am I supposed to feel" Trish said as she cried. John looked at her and sighed.

"I don't know…But I just want time to think" John said as Trish cried.

"I can't believe I loved you" Trish said as John looked at her. That was like a dagger in his heart after hearing her say that.

"You don't mean that" John said as Trish sighed.

"Yes I do" Trish said.

"Trish…" John started as Trish cut him off.

"No…John…Get the hell out" Trish said as she cried. John decided to try again.

"Trish…" John tried again but Trish cut him off again.

"John…GET OUT…Leave me alone" Trish said as she cried. John grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. She tried to break out of his grip but it was too hard.

"Trish…I wont be gone for long" John said as Trish struggled to get out.

"JJOOHHNN…" She yelled as she broke out of his grip. She stumbled back and fell. John's face softened and noticed the scared look on her face.

"Trish…I'm sorry" he said as Trish shook violently.

"GET OUT" She yelled as she pointed to the door. Tears running down her face.

"Trish…" He said as she cut him off.

"John…GET OUT…I can't deal with this right now" Trish said as John started to cry.

"Okay" He said as Trish was still shaking.

"I can't believe you hurt me after all of this" Trish said as she cried.

"I love you…And always will" John said as they cried.

"Sure…You have a funny way…of showing it" Trish said sarcastically as John packed some things from the hospital room they were at.

"Trish…Hate me all you want…But you can never deny the fact that I love you with all my heart" John said as Trish nodded.

"If you loved me like you say you do…Then you would be staying with me…Not leaving me" Trish said as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you…And I never will…I just want to feel like the person I was before this happened…I just feel guilty all the time since this happened last night…I don't want to feel like that Trish…I want to be happy with you…Not feel like I let you down…I want to feel good when were together" John said as Trish sighed. She wiped some fallen tears that fell down her face.

"You'll be lucky if were still together when you come back" Trish said as John nodded.

"I won't be gone for long" John said as Trish sighed.

"Right" Trish said sarcastically as John finished packing his stuff.

"Trish…I wont be gone for long" John said as Trish sighed.

"Just…Please…Leave" She said in between sobs.

"I am…But I'm not leaving you mentally…Just physically" John said as Trish nodded.

"It's still leaving" She said as John nodded.

"Bye" She said as she cried.

"Bye" He said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips but Trish moved away. He missed her and got her cheek.

"Please…Don't kiss me…I don't want to fall back in love with you" Trish said as John nodded.

"Okay" he said as he grabbed his bags. He turned around with tears in his eyes as he looked at the woman he loved.

"I love you" He said as tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"I love… you to" Trish said as she cried. Tears filled in her eyes also.

"I'm sorry" He said as he wiped his tears.

"Me too" She said as he left. She cried as she saw him leave and she climbed in to her hospital bed. She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep because of a broken heart.

_Would they ever be together again!_

End Chapter 10!


	11. I need you

Author's note-

Chapter 11: I need you

"Trish you got to eat something" Amy said as she pushed food to her. It had been three days since John left her and ever since then Trish had become a lifeless person. She just stood near the window, looking out of it every now and then or she just would sit in her hospital bed and watch T.V or go cry in the bathroom. The doctor had told Trish to stay a week in the hospital before they can do any tests on her. She wouldn't talk to anyone.

"Oh my dear" Carol Cena said as she rushed into the room. Before John left, he called his family and told them what happened to Trish. After they heard that, Carol agreed to fly to Kentucky to check up Trish and see how she was doing.

"Hey Carol" Amy said as Mrs. Cena smiled at her. That's when she noticed the depressed faces on their face and she frowned. She knew something was up and she was going to find out what it was.

"What's wrong you guys? And where is John?" Carol said as both girls looked at her. Trish then broke into tears and ran to the bathroom once again. Mrs. Cena knew something was wrong.

"Amy…What happened and where is my son?" Carol asked as she started to get worried. She wondered if John was okay and where he was. Amy got up and looked at Mrs. Cena.

"Your son is a jackass" Amy said as Carol's eyes widened.

"Pardon me" She said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Your son ditched Trish" Amy said as Carol's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that one.

"What happened?" She asked confused wanting to know what her son had done.

"When Trish awoken…He told her that he needed time to think…And they got into an argument and he left her" Amy said as Carol's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Why?" She asked confused about the situation that went on.

"He said that he let her down and wanted time to find himself again" Amy said as Carol's jaw was still dropped.

"I can't believe John would do that…It doesn't sound like him" Carol said still shocked about the situation.

"Yeah" Amy said still hearing the crying coming from the bathroom. She closed her eyes feeling all the pain Trish felt right now.

"And how has Trish been?" Carol asked as Amy sighed.

"Can't you hear her" Amy said as Carol nodded.

"Yeah…I can hear her" Carol said as the two listened to the sobs and cries coming from the Canadian goddess.

"I can't do anything to help her…I tried talking to her it doesn't work…She wont eat…She wont sleep…She's depressed and she's always looking out the window hoping for John to return but she always gets disappointed in the end" Amy said as she started to cry. Carol hugged Amy as she let the tears fall down her face.

"Let it all out" Carol said as Amy cried. She knew how stressful this was for her. She knew that Amy has been strong for Trish through the whole time and now she had to let it all out.

"I just can't do this…I'm getting married to the man I love but I can't help to worry about Trish…She has been my best friend since forever and I hate seeing her like this…I tried so many things to help her but they have all failed in the end…I feel so helpless" Amy cried as Carol held her tighter.

"Amy…You did all you can for Trish…Go relax because you deserve it…Let me try talking to her…Maybe I can get through to her" Carol said as she let go of Amy. She backed away and frowned at Carol.

"You can try… But thanks…I need that…I'm going to get a coffee" Amy said as she took her wallet and headed to the door and left. Carol sighed as she went to the bathroom Trish locked herself in. Carol knocked on the door.

"Who…is…it?" Trish cried as Carol nodded.

"Its Carol…Trish…Please let me in" Carol said as she heard the door unlock. She turned the handle and found Trish crying on the toilet seat with a bunch of tissues in her hands.

"Aw…Honey" Carol said as she wrapped an arm around Trish as she cried.

"Where is he?" Trish cried as Carol shrugged.

"I don't know…If I knew I would tell you" Carol said as Trish sighed.

"He said he felt like he let me down because of our promise" Trish said as Carol looked at Trish.

"What promise?" Carol asked confused. She never heard about this secret before and this was all new to her.

"John promised me that…He would protect me and always be there when I needed…him…the…most" Trish cried as she wiped off her tears with the tissues and sighed. Carol nodded.

"Oh" Carol said as Trish cried.

"I don't know where he is…I don't know if he's ok…He told me he would only be gone for awhile and now its been three days and I'm losing hope" Trish said as she cried. Carol hugged her wishing her son would be there to do this. He needed to be here and Carol was really upset and disappointed with him at the moment.

"Honey…Don't give up hope…I know you love him and he'll be back" Carol said as Trish nodded.

"Thanks" She said as she hugged Carol.

"No problem" Carol said as Trish sighed.

"I just got raped and there going to be doing tests on me soon…But right now…That is the least of my worries" Trish said as she sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"Don't worry…Everything will be okay" Carol said as Trish frowned. 

"Hopefully" Trish said as Carol sighed.

"Amy's taking a coffee break…And I'm getting hungry myself…So I'm going to head down…Do you want anything to eat or drink" Carol said as she stood. Trish nodded.

"Yeah…I want a sandwich and water…If that's okay" Trish said as Carol smiled and nodded.

"It's okay…I'll be back in a few…Are you going to be okay by yourself" Carol said as Trish nodded and frowned.

"Yeah" Trish said as Carol smiled and hugged her as she got up and grabbed her purse and left the room. Trish got up and started to walk out of the bathroom and into the hospital room. She then walked to the window where she closed her eyes and tears fell out of her eyes as she watched the night sky above her.

"When are you coming back…I need you" Trish said as she cried and watched a beautiful star in the sky that shone brightly among the others.

Randy and Stacy were staying at a condominium in Lexington, Kentucky as Trish was in the hospital. The WWE closed all shows after the incident happened and Randy and Stacy flew to the city so they can be closer to Trish. That's when John popped up at their door. He told them about what he did with Trish at the hospital and he stayed with Randy and Stacy ever since.

"Randy…Where's John?" Stacy asked as Randy came into the room. He took his dinner and started to eat as the two ate together.

"He's in his room…He wont answer the door" Randy said as Stacy sighed. She was confused about John and why he left Trish. Every time they tried to talk to him, he just shut them out. She rose from her seat and walked to his room in the condominium and knocked on it. 

"John…Come out" Stacy said as she knocked. That's when she heard the door unlocked and out came a very messed up John Cena. His eyes were pink and he hasn't shaven his face for days. Stacy was sad about how depressed he looked.

"John…Come to the kitchen…We want to talk to you" Stacy said as she grabbed John's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Sit" Randy said as John took a seat at the table. He looked at Randy and Stacy with Stacy's arms wrapped around Randy's neck and holding him. His head flopped to the table and he let out a depressing sigh. 

"John…Look at yourself…You're a mess without her" Stacy said as John took a sigh.

"I feel empty now" John said as Randy and Stacy nodded.

"Why did you leave her anyways?" Randy asked as John raised his head to meet his best friend.

"Because…I made a promise to Trish and I don't feel like myself again" John said as Randy and Stacy looked at him.

"What promise?" They asked as John sighed.

"I promised I would always protect her…I would always be there for her and I broke it when Chris raped her…I should've been there…I should of have never seen her in a hospital…I should of protected her when he was hurting her but I wasn't there and now I feel like I let her down and I felt like I let myself down" John said as tears rolled down his eyes.

"John…You had no idea this was going to happen" Randy said as Stacy cried. 

"I did…He threatens Trish a couple of weeks earlier…But I didn't take it seriously when I should of had" John said as Stacy sighed.

"John…You had no control in this…You protected her a lot and the one time you didn't have your eye on her…He got her…Its not your fault" Randy said trying to convince his confused best friend.

"I guess…But I still feel guilty" John said as Stacy sighed.

"How does she feel about the situation John" Stacy said as John sighed. He knew how Trish felt but he didn't agree with her.

"She said she doesn't care…All she needs is me right now is what she said" John said as Randy and Stacy's eyes widened. Stacy went from compassionate to angry.

"JOHN…If she doesn't care then why do you…Another promise that you said that you would always be there when she needed you…And right now John…She needs you…Every time I visit her she's either really depressed or she breaks down and runs to the bathroom to cry…You need to be her rock John…You have to keep her together before she falls completely apart…You don't want to see her hurt anymore…Do you?" Stacy yelled as randy and John's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. John shook his head 'no' though.

"No…I don't want to see her hurt anymore" John said as Randy looked at John.

"John…You need her too…You need to get through this together" Randy said as tears rolled down John's cheeks.

"Your right Randy…I need her…I need to hold her…I need to be with her…I need to see her…I need to keep my promise to her" John said as he cried. Stacy had tears in her eyes as she hugged John. John hugged her back.

"We need to go to the woman you love" Randy said as John nodded.

"We need to go to the hospital…I need her now" John said as he stood up.

"Okay" Randy said as he got his keys.

"Thank you…I'm just going to put on some clean clothes" John said as he ran to his room and changed into new clothes. He stuck on his hat and met the two at the door.

"You ready to go?" Stacy asked as John nodded.

"Yeah" John said as Randy looked at him.

"No shave…Because you need it" Randy said as John smiled.

"No…I need to see her now…But thanks guys…For making me see the truth" John said a smile finally appeared on his face. Stacy smiled back.

"No problem Johnny…Lets go" Stacy said as they left the condo and into the warm night in Lexington, Kentucky. They got to Randy's rental and started on the trip to the hospital to see Trish again. John looked at the same star Trish was looking at as they continued to the ride to the hospital.

"I'm coming back… Because I need you" John said as they drove on to the hospital.

End Chapter 11!


	12. A new beginning

Author's note- Well everyone…There is one chapter left of this story…Heart wrenching…I know but everything always come to an end. Also I want to work on my other new stories. Thank you to my reviewers…You're all awesome! Special thanks to TrishOrton, Catherine Willmon 2006 and Yasmin who reviewed this story and enjoyed it (well…I hoped) I don't own anyone!** Reader's Please Review!**

Chapter 12: A new beginning

"Trish…" Doctor Smith said as he entered her hospital room. He looked around and saw Trish staring out the window and into the starry night. She was not paying any intention to him because she was hoping to see John just in case he showed up. Dr. Smith also saw Amy as she was reading a magazine; she looked up and smiled at the doctor when he called out for Trish. Amy quietly got up and walked over to where Trish was at.

"Trish…Dr. Smith is here to see you" Amy said as Trish turned around with a very sad and depressed look on her face. Amy grabbed her hand and walked her back to the hospital bed where Trish then lied down. 

"Hey…" She said with a hint of depression in her voice. Amy held her as she noticed her friend was visibly upset.

"I just wanted to tell you that we will be taking your tests later to check if there isn't any damages when you were raped…We'll also be looking to see if your pregnant" The doctor said as Trish sighed. She was waiting for this test all week and really didn't want to do them alone, but since John left her, she might have to do so.

"Okay…Thank you Dr. Smith" Trish said as the doctor smiled at her and walked out of the room. Trish sighed as she let her head fall back on the bed and cried some more.

"Trish…What's wrong honey?" Amy asked as she wiped away at Trish's tears. She hugged a teddy bear that John once gave to her and held it close to her as she cried.

"I'm just really scared about doing these tests…I don't want to do them alone" Trish said as Amy sighed. She really felt bad for her friend and gave her a tight hug.

"Stacy, Carol and I are always here for you…You know that…We'll come with you…And make sure you're not scared" Amy said as Trish hugged her close. She wouldn't know what she would do with out Amy. 

"Thank you Amy…I wouldn't know what to do with out you…This week has just been so horrible for me" Trish said as the two best friends hugged each other.

"I know Trish…I know" Amy said as she rubbed Trish's back. She owed this to Trish in the first place. She remembered when Trish did the same thing with her when she broke up with Matt. She spent all of her time at Amy's house just to make her feel better. She owed this to her in Trish's time of need. The two friends broke apart when they heard a knock on their door.

"Hey…You guys" Stacy said as she walked to them and gave them a big hug. All three of them hugged as they were best friends for life. Trish didn't know that she brought John with them so it's going to be a giant surprise for her.

"Hey Stacy" Trish said as she looked at the window to see if John was there but she just ended up being disappointed again and took a sigh. Stacy frowned when she knew that John was by her door.

"You still miss him?" Stacy asked as tears fell down Trish's face once again. For the last couple of days Trish has probably cried buckets of tears for just one person. She looked at Stacy and nodded. 

"Stacy…What do you think?" Trish said as Stacy nodded.

"Do you want him to come back?" Stacy asked as Trish looked at her. She didn't know when he was coming back and she didn't know if he would still love her when he did. Even though he put her through hell the last couple of days, she still wanted him to help to go through this tough time with her. She nodded.

"Yeah I do" Trish said as Stacy nodded.

"Trish…I got you a gigantic gift" Stacy said as the two girls looked at her. 

"What is it?" Trish said wondering what Stacy got her. She didn't really want anything.

"It's really big and non-refundable so I'm hoping you like it" Stacy said as Trish nodded.

"Stacy…What is it?" Trish asking again. Stacy nodded and rose from her seat; she walked outside of the room and came back with John. When Trish saw him her eye's started to get filled with tears. He looked different with all of the stubble on his face but she knew it was him. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down it. Amy was shocked herself; she didn't expect him to be back so soon. John turned to the two women.

"Hey…Can we have some time alone?" John asked because he wanted to talk to her with out any one listening to them.

"Sure…Come on Stacy" Amy said as she grabbed Stacy's hand and the two friends left them.

"Hey Trish…" he said as he grabbed a seat and sat down next to her. 

"Hey" She said quietly as they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry I left Trish" He said as Trish nodded.

"Yeah" She said as John looked in her eyes. Tears formed in both of their eyes as they looked at each other

"I love you…And I missed you…I knew that I made some stupid mistakes but…Sometimes you need help from your closest friends to make you see what you did wrong…I knew I let you down and I'm very sorry for everything I did…It killed me inside to know that you were hurting because of me…Especially when I said I would never hurt you…Trish If you forgive me or not…Just know that I will always love you" John said as more tears poured out of both of their eyes. 

"John…I love you to but…Why did you leave me?" Trish said as she cried. John wiped away at his tears and stopped crying and looked at her and sighed.

"I was scared of failing you again…I thought you needed someone better than me Trish…But Randy and Stacy showed me that all you really needed was me" John said as Trish smiled.

"I do need you John…" Trish said as John looked at her, hoping there was a small chance that the two could still be together. That's when Dr. Smith appeared at the door.

"Trish…Were ready to do the tests on you…Are you ready?" Dr. Smith said as Trish nodded.

"Yeah…Were ready…" Trish said as she grabbed John's hand. He smiled at her knowing that she accepted his apology. The nurse then came in and took Trish into another room while they did tests on her. Amy came back in.

"Thank you for coming back…As much as I want to kill you for leaving…She needed you" Amy said as John smiled at her.

"Thank you Amy" John said as he hugged her. Adam walked in and smiled at John.

"Get your hands off my girl friend…" Adam joked as John smiled at Adam. Randy and Stacy entered the room and all five of them talked for awhile before they heard a stretcher was making its way back into the room. It was Trish.

"How was it baby?" John asked as he held her hand. She slowly turned to him and gave him a huge smile.

"It was okay…Doctor said I would get my results soon because he put on an ASAP on my results because Vince told him to" Trish said as John smiled and pushed back her hair from her beautiful face.

"Yeah…Well we'll just wait for Dr. Smith and the results…In the meantime do you want to watch a movie?" John asked as he kissed Trish on her forehead.

"Sure…What do you want to watch?" Trish asked as she looked at John forgetting about the other people in the room with her. They all looked at her and Stacy smiled.

"I call the day after tomorrow" Stacy said as everyone turned to her.

"No you're obsessed with that movie" Amy said as Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I am not" Stacy said. Everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah…You kind of are" Trish said as Stacy glared at Trish. Both Trish and Amy were attacking Stacy.

"No…" Stacy said trying to defend herself.

"You write stories about Sam and Laura" Randy piped in as her beautiful face turned a pinkish color. She looked at everyone else in the room and smiled at them.

"Well…Who cares?" Stacy said as she happily skipped to the television and stuck the DVD in the player as everyone decided to watch the movie. They wanted to do something while they waited for her test results to come back. After watching the movie, Dr. Smith walked through the doors with Trish's test results in hand. They all turned around and smiled at him.

"Well…We'll be outside" Stacy said as she got the four people with her and headed out of the hospital room.

"Trish…How do you feel?" Dr. Smith asked as Trish smiled.

"I feel nervous…But I'm feeling okay…" Trish said as John gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Good…Do you want to know about your test results now?" Dr. Smith said as he waved an envelope in the air. Trish and John took in a deep breath as she started to nod.

"Yeah…I will like to know about it now?" Trish said as John looked at her. The doctor then opened the envelope and pulled out the test results as he started to scan through them.

"Well…Is there anything wrong?" John asked as he let out a giant breath. The doctor then lifted his head and smiled.

"Nope…Everything is great and running normally…And you're not pregnant…So everything is fine and you can go home later today" The doctor said as Trish and John smiled.

"Thank you so much…" Trish said as she smiled.

"No problem…" The doctor said as he looked at Trish.

"Yeah…Thank you for all that you've done for her…I really appreciate it" John said as held on to Trish's hand.

"Well its my job…And Trish you can go home soon since John signed the forms for you to leave earlier today so I'll just give you the clearance to leave the hospital soon and you'll be on your way" The doctor said as Trish nodded.

"Thanks…" Trish said.

"Your welcome…Bye" Dr. Smith said as he left the room. Stacy, Trish and Adam rushed back into the room.

"So…What did he say?" Stacy said fast as she wanted to know what happened when they were gone. Both her and Amy waited by the door trying to hear what was going on when Dr. Smith was there but they couldn't hear anything.

"He said that everything is good and I'm not pregnant" Trish said as the girls cheered knowing that knowing that Trish would be ok. Randy then entered the room.

"Hey man…Where did you go?" John asked as Randy smiled.

"I just got a call from Vince…" Randy said as everyone looked at him. Stacy raised her eyebrow.

"A call from Vince…What did he want?" Stacy asked as Rand smiled.

"Well…He wanted me to tell Trish that they finally put charges on Chris" Randy said as everyone's mouths dropped.

"Really…" John asked as Randy nodded.

"Yeah man…They said he'll be put away for a long time" Randy said as everyone cheered.

"Yes…That's great news" Trish said officially knowing her ordeal with Chris was now over.

"It is...Trish its over…your safe now" John said as he leaned in and kissed her.

End chapter 12!


	13. Their first time

Author's note- So everyone here is the last chapter of I'm always here…This was my first fic and its just amazing to see how much I evolved during the fic….I worked hard on it and it's a great feeling to let it go… It might not be that good because I had different ways I wanted to end it but I then chose this idea…Hope you like it…Thanks to Catherine Willmon 2006 because she is a great person, author and dedicated reviewer! (I'm sorry I haven't been reading your stories but after this month and exams are done I'll read them…I swear) And Nina in one of my future stories I will have an Amy/Triple H pairing…Just for you so take a look out for that in the future…Thank you…You're the greatest…And TrishOrton…Thank you for being a great reader of mine and also a good friend…I'm going to make you you're very own Randy/Trish one-shot! (It'll be done before summer ends) And to other great reviewers like theonlyprincessofdarkness and the rest of you…Thank you so much for giving me great reviews and everything…So also check out other stories I created…Well…If you want…LOL…Okay here is the last chapter…Thank you and I don't own anyone! **Reader's Please Review!**

Chapter 13: There first time

it has been a couple of months since the rape had taken place and Trish was in her house in Toronto. She was lying on her bed waiting for John to come home from an autograph session. She looked out of her window and thought about how John was so patient with her through this whole incident. She smiled when she thought about John because he was her rock through this whole incident. He kept her together when she thought she was falling apart. They were now dating for ten months and they were in love. Trish heard the phone ring and decided to pick it up.

"Hello…" Trish asked as she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey Trish…" Amy said as she talked to Trish in her and Adam's house in Toronto also.

"Hey Ames…What are you up to?" Trish asked as she lied back down onto her bed while she was talking to Amy.

"Just getting settled down here…I can't believe me and Adam are already married it feels like time has gone by so fast" Amy said as she unpacked some of her clothes and put them away.

"Well…It's just like the say 'time goes by when you're having fun'…And you and Adam are probably having a lot of fun Mrs. Rated-R-Superstar" Trish said as she started to laugh. Amy laughed back as she unpacked more stuff of hers into her house.

"Hey…That's for me to know and you to wonder…Anyways I'm still wondering how I ended up here because after we got married I thought I was going to choose where we were going to live…But I guess I was wrong because I'm living in Toronto…Tell me why its so great to live here again?" Amy asked once again as she talked to Trish who smiled at her.

"Well…First off it's a very nice city all around and I live close so we can spend a lot more time with each other" Trish said as she giggled into the phone. Amy let out a small chuckle.

"I think I'm going to put 'spending more time together' in the negative pile because…Well…I'm starting to get sick of you Trish" Amy said as she started to laugh in the phone when she heard Trish grunt on the other end. Trish then heard the door open and shut and new John was home so she was going to get off the phone soon.

"Shut up Amy…Your going to love the city in a few months" Trish said as she headed to the stairs.

"Yeah…Hopefully" Amy said as Trish laughed.

"You will…Anyways John is home and I'm going to go now…Bye" Trish said as she stood up.

"Woo…Love birds…Anyways see you later…Bye" Amy said as the two girls continued to laugh as they hung up on each other. Trish smiled as she walked out of her room and down the stairs to only be greeted by her boyfriend.

"Hello beautiful…How are you today?" John said as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend and held her tight. She leaned back and smiled as he kissed her head.

"I'm doing great John…But how are you today?" Trish said as she turned around in his arms and looked directly into his blue eyes and smiled. John smiled at her and moments like this is when he wanted her the most but he knew that he would wait until she was ready.

"I'm doing okay but I had a very rough day today and I'm very sore Trish" John said as he tried to stretch out the muscles in his neck. She smiled and grabbed John's hand as she began to lead him through the house. John was confused about the situation as he just let Trish drag him.

"Trish…What are you doing?" John asked as he looked at his girlfriend who just smiled back at him.

"Well…Since your sore I'm going to take care of you…Now go into the bedroom and take off your shirt and get ready on the bed while I prepare a nice hot oil massage for you my dear" Trish said as she walked into the bathroom. John quickly peeled off his shirt and lied down on his stomach waiting for Trish. He closed his eyes until he heard the master bathroom door open and out appeared Trish wearing sexy lingerie. John groaned as he saw his beautiful girl friend climb onto the bed and sat on his butt as she worked her oily hands over his tense muscles.

"Oh Patricia…Right there baby" John groaned as he felt Trish work the muscles on his back. She only smiled as she kissed his back and continued to massage him in the sexy clothing.

"How do you feel John?" Trish asked as she continued to work his tense muscles.

"I feel a lot better Trish…Thank you so much baby for the massage…I love you so much" John said as Trish smiled and slid off his back and looked at the man she loved. She knew he was being patient for her. Trish was ready now because what she really needed right now was to feel loved and special and she knew only one person can do that…It was John. She sighed.

"John…I think I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship…" Trish said. At this time John's eyes were wide open and he looked at her in shock. He was surprised and wondered if he was starting to hear things.

"What did you just say?" John asked as the surprised look was till upon his face. Trish smiled at him.

"I want you…" She said as John smiled at her. He nodded knowing he was now hearing her right.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as she nodded.

"I am" Trish said as John smiled at her. He then stood up and kissed her on the lips as the two began to make out. There really wasn't that much clothing to take off since Trish was in her lingerie and he was shirtless. She unzipped his pants and slid them off as the two continued to kiss. He then stripped off whatever clothing she had left on her body and looked to see the most beautiful figure he had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful Trish…" John said as he moved down and devoured Trish's body with his mouth. John started at her neck and moved all the way down to her legs kissing every bit of flesh that he saw. He moved his way back to her mouth as the two had another fiery kiss. They moaned when they felt their tongues tangle together in a heated battle. Trish pulled away and pushed the hair out of John's face and looked directly his eyes.

"I need you now" Trish said as John smiled. He took off his boxers and entered the beautiful goddess. When they felt each other connect it sent shock waves through each others bodies. Trish held onto John as he started to move which send her into a tail spin.

"John…" She moaned as they moaned and groaned together throughout the whole love making session. Soon their passion hit their peak as both lovers collapsed on each other. She shut her eyes as they began to breathe heavily. John smiled at her as he kissed her cheek.

"That was incredible…" John said as he looked at Trish.

"It was…" Trish smiled as she cuddled up to her boyfriend. John smiled at her knowing that this was a giant step in their relationship. Now he knew that there names were for sure written in stone.

"How do you feel?" John asked worriedly remembering that this was her first time since the incident that happened with Chris Masters.

"I'm okay…It just feels right with you…And only you" Trish said as she looked at John. He smiled at her.

"I love you Patricia Anne Stratus…" John said as he nuzzled her face. She laughed.

"I love you to John Felix Anthony Cena" Trish said as she kissed him on the cheek. John smiled at her and stood up to put on his robe. He put it on as Trish looked confused. He led out his hand to her and she grabbed it. He lifted her up as she slipped on her robe when they got up. He walked her to the balcony and the two stepped into the warm Toronto air of the night.

"Wow…It's really beautiful out here…" Trish said as she looked at the night sky above her. John smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight to him.

"It is…" John said as he looked up at the beautiful sky as well. Trish rested her head on his shoulder.

"How do you know it was going to be beautiful like this tonight?" Trish asked as she looked at John. He only smiled at her.

"I checked the weather and it said it would be clear skies so I thought maybe we would have a nice view of the stars" John said as Trish started to laugh.

"When you retire…You will be an amazing weatherman" Trish said as both of them started to die of laughter.

"Nah…Maybe go back to exercise physiology and do work in that" John said as Trish nodded. She looked at John.

"That's a good idea John…Go back to what you started with…But what do you see in the future…Well for you" Trish asked as she turned to look at John. He smiled as he placed his hands on her waist.

"What I see in the future…Well…Hmm…I can see me being a great WWE champion, actor and singer…Maybe a nice home with two to three kids…A beautiful wife by my side…Being there whenever I need her as a friend or as a lover…I can see love and life as we move along with our age…I can see romantic getaways and our love building and strengthening each day we are on this earth…I can see my life as I get older and I retire…Having adorable grand children and moving to a nice home in Florida…Nice long walks along the beech knowing that our love will last forever and ever…And when we both die and meet up in heaven…Then we'll…Officially be together forever" John said as he looked down to see Trish giving him a giant smile.

"That sounds perfect…" She said as she kissed him on the lips. John then realized something when the two pulled apart as a silence fell between the two lovers. He took in a sigh and looked at Trish.

"Marry me…: John said as Trish's eyes widened. She looked at him in shock thinking she was hearing something.

"What did you say John?" She asked a little stunned as she looked at John who only looked at her.

"I want you to marry me…" John said as Trish was certain that what she heard was correct.

"How did this come along?" Trish asked as she was still a little stunned.

"Because when I thought about what I said there was only one person who I wanted to do all those things with me…And that's you…Trish I love you" John said as Trish looked at him still shock written upon her face.

"I love you to John" Trish said as she looked at him. John smiled at her and kissed her.

"So what so you say…Do you want to be my wife?" John asked as he got down on one knee. Sure this wasn't the most romantic place in the world and their wasn't a ring but as long as the two had their love…They knew anywhere was romantic. Trish smiled at him as a tear rolled down her face.

"Yes…Yes" Trish said as a magical smile appeared on John's face. He slowly got up on his feet and engulfed Trish in a hug.

"Trish…Now I can finally say that my wife in my future is you" John said as he looked into Trish's brown eyes.

"You can…" She said as she started to giggle as John gave her a peck on the lips.

"Trish…I love you" John said to his beautiful fiancé.

"And I love you" Trish said as she smiled.

"Trish Cena…I like it" John said as Trish giggled again.

"Me to…" Trish said as she smiled.

"Trish…I want you to know that whatever happens...Always know that… I'm always here" John said as Trish nodded.

"I do…" Trish said as John leaned downand the two began to kiss passionately. They knew theirlife would be difficult but as long as they had each other they were okay. They also knew that they had an incredible future in front of them as long as they had their love for one another.

End of chapter 13 and the end of I'm always here!


End file.
